


형제끼리

by Osteophile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteophile/pseuds/Osteophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“음, 우린 이러면 안 돼. 넌 내 동생이잖아. 우린 친형제잖아. 키스나 그런…… 걸 하면 안 되지. 형동생끼리.”<br/>차마 동생 얼굴을 보지 못한다.<br/>“아…….”<br/>어색한 정적이 흐르고, 마침내 어깨 잡던 손이 떨어진다.<br/>“그럼 앞으로 다시는 안 그럴게.”</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyfanfic/pseuds/guiltyfanfic">guiltyfanfic</a> 작 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340062">just bros being bros</a>의 한국어 번역입니다.<br/>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5340062">just bros being bros</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyfanfic/pseuds/guiltyfanfic">guiltyfanfic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just bros being bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340062) by [guiltyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyfanfic/pseuds/guiltyfanfic). 



  속이 메스껍다. 이런 생각을 해선 안 된다. 새벽 네 시에 악몽 꾸다 깼어도, 이런 생각을 해선 안 된다. (악몽은 반복 상영하는 영화처럼 매번 똑같다. 주연은 샌즈, 배경은 정오의 마지막 통로.) 샌즈는 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬며, 식은땀을 흘리며, 억지로 무섭지 않은 생각을 떠올린다. 칼날이 파고들던 감각을 외면한다. 동생의 ‘유품’으로 지니던 스카프의 기억도 제쳐 둔다. 그것을 계기로 동생 생각만 한다. 살아 숨쉬는 동생만 생각한다.

  파피루스.

  몸을 일으키고 손바닥뼈로 눈구멍을 짓누른다. 아프다. 더 꽉꽉 힘줘서 누른다. 아프라고 누른다. 미친놈. 아파도 싸지.

  동생 생각만 한다. 늘씬한 골격. 미소 띤 입매. 자신을 감싸 안는 팔. 따스함, 친밀감, 형제간의 무한한 애정.

  동생 생각만 한다. 허리에 장갑 낀 손이 감기고, 윗몸이 부둥켜 안기고, 서로의 이빨을 맞대고 마법으로 혀를 만들어(낼 수 있을 리 없지만) 동생의 치열을 보드랍게 핥으면, 어떤 반응이 돌아올까?

  눈을 뜬다. 방 안은 칠흑 같은 어둠뿐.

  죄 악 이 등 골 을 타 고 오 르 는 것 을 느 낀 다.

 

\----------

 

  “샌즈! 일어나, 이 게으른 뼈다귀야! 이 몸이 아침부터 스파게티를 해주신단 말이다!”

  어떻게 다시 잠들기는 했던 모양이다. 다시 깬 건 물론 평소의 열 시를 훌쩍 넘어서였다.

  나갈 준비를 한다. 눅눅해진 티셔츠를 갈아입고, 바지를 입고, 겉옷을 걸치고, 양말을 신고, 슬리퍼를 신고, 매트리스 끄트머리에 앉아 한 오 분쯤 멀거니 맨바닥을 쳐다보며 우울증이란 재앙이 선사하는 상념에 잠기다, 겨우 일어나 바깥 세상에 나가기로 한다.

  아래층에 내려왔지만 파피루스는 아직도 주방에 있어서, 그냥 의자에 앉아 식탁에 팔꿈치를 짚고 양 손으로 턱을 괸다.

  “무슨 ‘골’져스한 요리야?”

  샌즈는 평소처럼 농을 걸고 윙크하며 싱글싱글 웃고는, 면을 삶던 파피루스의 얼굴이 구겨지는 모습을 구경한다.

  “방금 스파게티 끓인다고 했잖아! 그래, 이거야말로 ‘골’져스한 요리긴 하지.”

  파피루스는 극적인 포즈로 반 바퀴 돈다. 냄비 젓던 숟가락을 쥔 채로 손이 올라가는 걸 보자마자 샌즈는 고개를 숙였고, 샌즈의 머리 위로는 숟가락이 쏘아올린 작은 면발 뭉치가 날아간다. 집 안에 바람이 불 리도 없는데 파피루스의 스카프가 왠지 펄럭펄럭 휘날린다.

  “나, 위대하신 파피루스 님께서, 말도 안 되게 매력적이시란 건 철저하게 사실이니까, 칭찬은 진심으로 들어 주겠다!”

  “영광이야.”

  샌즈는 점퍼 주머니에 손을 집어넣으며 다시 의자에 등을 파묻는다.

  파피루스는 불에 올린 파스타 냄비를 마저 저으러 가나 싶더니 왠지 움찔거린다. 샌즈는 계속 늘어지려는데 파피루스가 또 극적으로 돌아선다. 이번에는 파스타에 이어 소스가 날아온다. 이왕 날리는 거 애완 돌멩이에 맞추면 나중에 밥 안 줘도 되고 좋을 텐데.

  “어, 형도……”

  샌즈는 파피루스가 뭐라고 하나 쳐다보다가,

  “…형도 나름 매력 있으니까—”

  “됐어, 이놈아.”

  바로 말허리를 자른다. 파피루스는 조금 안심하는 듯하더니 다시 소스를 저으러 갔다.

  “그럼 다행이야. 이렇게 환상적인 몸매는 형한테도 유전되긴 했겠지만—”

  “가족이 우리밖에 없는데 유전인진 어떻게 아냐?”

  “누가 여기 멋있는 해골 있냐고 찾으면 당연히 나거든!”

  샌즈의 핀잔엔 아랑곳 않고 말을 맺는다.

  “그래. 나보단 네가 훨씬 낫다.”

  샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱하곤 파스타를 건지는 파피루스의 움직임을 눈으로 좇는다. 냄비 바닥을 박박 긁자 까맣게 탄 면발이 떨어진다. 특이한 건더기로군.

  “그래도 두 번째로 멋있는 건 형이야!”

  “너한테 지는 건 상관 없어.”

  파피루스는 스파게티 두 접시를 들고 와서 식탁에 내려놓고 샌즈 맞은편에 앉는다. 샌즈는 포크를 집으려다 말고 의자를 뒤로 좀 젖히며 식탁 아래를 내려다 본다. 파피루스의 다리는 길어서 이 쪽 의자 앞까지 닿는다. 샌즈는 살금살금 자기 발을 내밀어 파피루스의 부츠 위에 올려 놓고 포크에 파스타를 돌돌 만다. 있지도 않은 심장이 두근대는 것 같다. 스파게티 섭취의 부작용은 아니라고 80퍼센트쯤 확신한다.

 

\----------

 

  일하는 건 정말 싫다. 핫도그 장사는 파리만 날렸고, 경비초소 근무 중엔 졸다가 언다인한테 걸렸다. 언다인은 참 괜찮은 대장이고, 샌즈를 파피루스 형이라고 어느 정도 봐주기는 하지만, 소리 지를 때는 무지 무섭다.

  현관문을 열자 훈훈한 온기가 반긴다. 등지고 온 스노우딘의 추위와는 퍽 비교된다. 얼른 문을 닫고, 신발은 (원래 끈을 안 매고 다니니 금방 벗어서) 팽개치고, 시린 발을 포근하고 푹신한 슬리퍼에 집어넣는다.

  파피루스는 소파에서 메타톤 예능을 보고 있다. 샌즈는 터덜터덜 걸어가서 옆자리에 드러눕는다. 화면 속 메타톤이 누군가에게 오스트레일리아의 수도가 어디냐고 묻는다. 샌즈는 애초에 오스트레일리아가 뭔지도 모른다. 지금은 팝 허벅지에 자기 이마가 닿은 것만 신경 쓰인다.

  “피곤해?”

  오자마자 눕는데 게으르다고 구박하지도 않다니, 지금 정말 피곤해 보이긴 하나 보다.

  “엉.”

  이대로 잠들 수도 있을 것 같다. 동생의 다리는 따뜻하고 메타톤의 목소리는 알아듣기 어렵다.

  장갑 낀 손이 샌즈의 뒤통수를 쓸어내린다. 샌즈가 화들짝 놀라자 손길은 그대로 멎는다.

  “에, 머리, 아니, 그니까, 하지 마?”

  횡설수설하지만 뭘 묻는지는 말 안 해도 알아듣는다.

  “아니. 괜찮아.”

  샌즈는 파피루스의 시선을 마주보지 않도록 슬쩍 고개를 돌리고, 한 손을 얼굴과 나란히 녀석 허벅지에 얹는다.

  “음… 계속 해줄래?”

  장갑 낀 손이 돌아와 뒷머리를 살살 쓰다듬는다. 조심스러운 손길을 느끼며 눈을 감는다. 손가락이 더러 광대를 넘어오거나, 뒤통수에 난 희미한 실금을 더듬는다. 오래 전 실험실 사고 때 생긴 흉터다.

  손가락이 머리뼈와 목뼈 사이를 아주 살짝 스치자 샌즈는 움직이지 않으려고 긴장한다. 허벅지에 올린 손가락이 한 번 움찔거렸지만, 그 이상으로 반응하지 않은 것만 해도 다행이다.

  그렇게 시간이 지난다. 메타톤 프로그램 하나가 끝나고 샌즈는 결국 동생의 다리를 벤 채 잠이 든다.

  깨어나 보니 날이 밝았고 자기 방 침대에 누워 있다. 침대 아래 스파게티 놓인 접시가 있고 거기 쪽지가 붙어 있다.

  [저녁밥 안 먹었더라 - P]

  파피루스답지 않게 말이 짧지만 샌즈는 나른해서 깊이 생각하지 않는다. 나중에 고맙다고 하기로 한다. 스파게티 때문만은 아니고 전부 다. 가슴을 옥죄는 기괴한 감정이 또 슬금슬금 솟아나지만, 외면하고 다시 자겠다고 스스로를 세뇌하며 돌아 눕는다.

 

\----------

 

  언다인의 집에 와 있다. 파피루스가 종일 아무 것도 안 하고 빈둥대느니 자기 훈련이라도 보러 오라고 끌고 오다시피 했기 때문이다. (일 안 나가는 날인데 뭘 해야 한다는 건 썩 맘에 들진 않지만 아무튼 왔다.) 주방에서 갖고 나온 의자에 앉아, 언다인이 파피루스에게 뼈로 허수아비를 공격하는 연습을 시키는 걸 지켜본다.

  훈련이 끝나곤 다 같이 식탁에 둘러앉아 차를 홀짝이며 시시콜콜한 잡담을 한다.

  “어젯밤에 알피스 방에서 애니를 보는데, 키스씬이 있더라고. 그거 보다가 든 생각인데, 너네 해골들은 입술이라든지 어……”

  “해골도 키스 할 수 있냐고?”

  언다인이 잇지 못하는 말을 샌즈가 대신 마친다.

  “그래! 왜 그딴 게 궁금했냐면, 그 중 한 명이 해골이거든. 너무 신기해서 계속 생각나는 거야. 그게 되냐?”

  마지막 마디를 강조하느라 찻잔을 탁 내려놓는 바람에 식탁에 차가 좀 튄다. 샌즈는 어깨만 으쓱해 보인다. 파피루스는 오늘따라 말이 적다.

  “대답이 없다?”

  “생각은 해 보는 중이야. 내가 키스를 해본 적이 없는데 어떻게 알아. 나도 궁금해지네.”

  샌즈는 의자에 등을 기대며 얼버무렸다. 파피루스가 신난 듯이 나선다.

  “아무래도 입술이 있어야 하지 않을까? 아무래도 해골이 같은 해골하고 키스하는 건 무리고, 다른 괴물의 키스를 받을 수만 있는 것 같아!”

  “그러면 해골은 애를 어떻게 만드는데? 키스하고 그 다음에, 음, ‘진도를 빼야’ 애가 생기잖아? 난 진지하게 궁금하다고!”

  언다인은 일어서서 팔을 쫙 벌리고 식탁을 짚는다. 목소리가 커진다.

  “어떻게 하는 거냐!”

  “해골이 우리 둘밖에 없는데 어떡하긴 뭘 어떡해. 나도 해보고 싶긴 한데 할 해골이 있어야 말이지.”

  샌즈는 능청을 떤다. 언다인은 팔짱을 끼며 다시 앉는다.

  “쯧! 아무튼 그 애니에 나온 키스씬은 파피루스 말이 맞는 것 같다. 둘 중 하나만 해골이니까 해골 쪽, 음, 이빨에? 인간 혼자서 입술 대고 했다는 거겠지?”

  샌즈는 웃으면서 또 어깨만 으쓱해 보인다. 언다인은 마음에 들지 않는 모양이다.

  “에라이, 도움 안 되는 것들.”

  곧 집에 돌아가기로 한다. 배를 타면 빠르지만 타지 않는다. 파피루스는 뱃사공이 무서운 건 절대로 아니고 걷는 걸 더 좋아한다. 샌즈는 걸어가면 동생하고 이야기할 시간이 많아서 좋다. 그런데 언다인의 집에서 나온 뒤로 녀석이 이상하게 말이 없다.

  동굴 통로를 걷는다. 컴컴한 와중에 발광 수정과 메아리꽃 빛만 아슴아슴 가물거린다. 파피루스가 드디어 말을 꺼낸다.

  “그런데 진짜 해골끼린 키스 못 하나?”

  그냥 헛소리로 듣고 넘기려는데 샌즈를 똑바로 쳐다보는 파피루스의 눈이 진지하다.

  샌즈는 아까부터 여러 번 그랬던 것처럼 어깨를 으쓱인다.

  “진짜 모르겠는데.”

  파피루스가 샌즈의 어깨를 붙들고 멈춰 세운다. 샌즈는 고개를 돌려 동생을 보면서 눈썹뼈를 까딱한다.

  “해볼래.”

  “뭐—”

  파피루스의 이빨이 샌즈의 이빨을 누른다. 뼈와 뼈가 닿는 느낌이 나쁘지는 않다. 다정한 느낌이지만, 입술로 하는 것과는 분명 다를 것 같다.

  파피루스는 얼굴을 떼며 찡그리다가, 어깨를 잡던 손을 들어 샌즈의 턱을 쥔다.

  “이게 아닌 것 같은데.”

  “야—”

  동생의 손으로 고개가 젖혀지고 이빨이 다른 각도에서 닿아 온다. 여전히 다정하지만 키스하는 기분은 아닌 것 같다. 파피루스는 퍼즐이 풀리지 않을 때처럼 답답한지 초조해하는 기색이다.

  “영혼을 써야 하나 보다.”

  “파, 파피루스—”

  그러나 파피루스가 영혼을 띄우는 것을 막지 못한다. 자칭 전투복의 하얀 천 아래 은은한 주황빛이 비쳐 보인다. 갈비뼈 안쪽 심장이 있을 자리에 들어 있는 영혼이다. 동생의 기대에 찬 눈빛을 외면하지 못한다. 이런 것을 해서는 안 되는 이유를 설명할 자신이 없다. 대신 샌즈도 자기 영혼을 띄운다. 갈빗대 사이로 온기가 흘러 나가고, 하늘색 빛이 티셔츠 너머로 새어 나간다. 주위에 피어 있는 메아리꽃 정도로 엷은 빛이다.

  파피루스가 다시 샌즈의 턱을 끌어 당기고 이빨을 대어 온다. 이번에는 느낌이 달랐다. 두 영혼이 서로 이끌려 달싹인다. 더 참지 못하고 팔을 뻗어 동생의 목에 두르고 끌어당긴다. 파피루스의 손아귀도 샌즈의 턱을 놓고 후드 아래로 파고든다. 옷가지 너머로 갈비뼈가 맞닿고 두 영혼이 공명한다. 파피루스가 낮게 신음하며 더 깊게 접촉하려 힘을 주지만 뼈는 단단해서 닿은 지점에서 물러나지 않는다. 대신 샌즈가 입을 벌려 준다. 파피루스도 따라 벌려서 이 사이에 이를 맞물린다.

  지금이야말로 마법으로 혀를 만들어낼 수 있는지 시험해 보기 좋은 시점인 것 같다. 지금이야말로 파피의 이빨 사이로 혀를 집어넣고 입 안이 어떤 감촉인지 느껴보기 좋은 시점인 것 같다. 지금이야말로……

  지금이야말로 영혼을 거두고, 팔을 내리고, 입을 떼어야 하는 시점인 것 같다.

  “왜 그래?”

  파피루스는 실망한 것과 동시에 상처 받은 표정이다. 지금 같은 때 이런 말을 하기가 미안하지만, 자긴 원래 나쁜 놈이었지만, 이렇게라도 하지 않는다면 지금까지보다 더한 쓰레기가 된다. 뒷목을 문지르며 해명한다.

  “음, 우린 이러면 안 돼. 넌 내 동생이잖아. 우린 친형제잖아. 키스나 그런…… 걸 하면 안 되지. 형동생끼리.”

  차마 동생 얼굴을 보지 못한다.

  “아…….”

  어색한 정적이 흐르고, 마침내 어깨 잡던 손이 떨어진다.

  “그럼 앞으로 다시는 안 그럴게.”

  가장 듣고 싶은 말이면서도, 가장 듣고 싶지 않은 말.

  “그래.”

  어떻게든 빠져나간다.

  “아마 언젠가 우리 둘 다 다른 해골을 만난다든지, 우리한테 키스해 줄 다른 괴물이랑 사귈 수 있을 거야!”

  다시 쾌활해진 것처럼 보이지만 샌즈는 방금 본 표정이 잊히지 않는다. 속으론 아직 심란할 거다.

  “그래. 온 세상 괜찮은 괴물들이 다 너한테 키스하고 싶을 거다.”

  샌즈는 싱글싱글 웃지만 여전히 동생 얼굴을 보지 못한다.

  “당연하지! 녜헤헤!”

  파피루스는 성큼성큼 걸어간다. 다리가 길어서 금방 거리가 벌어진다.

  샌즈는 검지로 아랫니 치열을 만져 보다가 파피루스를 따라 스노우딘으로 돌아간다.

 

\----------

 

  그 날 이후 파피루스 곁에 있으면 어색하다. 무슨 일이 생길 것 같은 기대와, 생겨선 안 된다는 불안이 공존한다. 그냥 내버려두고 생각을 하지 않으면 괜찮아질 줄 알았는데 그렇지도 않다. 시간이 흘렀다. 좀 많이 흘렀다. 꼬마 프리스크가 나타나 드디어 처음으로 괴물을 단 한 명도 죽이지 않고 해방시켜 주었다.

  샌즈는 꼬마에게 이번에는 리셋을 하지 말아 달라고 진지하게 부탁했다. 프리스크는 진심으로 이번 결말을 유지하고 싶은 것 같다. 누군들 안 그럴까? 완벽한 결말인데. 차라에 대해 알게 되고는 폐기된 시간선에서 몇 번이고 칼에 찔린 게 떠올라서 가슴이 철렁한다. 프리스크는 자신이 차라를 통제하고 있으니 괜찮다며 안심시킨다. 샌즈는 이번에는 프리스크가 LV를 올리지 않았으니 위험에 처할 때 대처하기가 훨씬 힘들 거라고만 한다. 프리스크는 충분히 알아들은 것 같다. 이번에는 다르다. 더 나은 사람이 되었다.

  인간 세상은 지하 세계와 정말 다르다. 예를 들어, 금이 정말 귀하다. 샌즈와 파피루스가 방구석 소파 틈에서 찾은 잔돈으로 몇 달치 방세를 낼 수도 있다. 지상에 오기로 마음먹은 괴물들은 대개 돈 걱정이 없고, 가난한 괴물들은 아스고어에게 신세를 진다. 아스고어는 평생 써도 다 못 쓸 만큼 금이 많다.

  어느 쪽이든 직업은 필요하다. 파피루스는 에봇 시 어느 대학교에서 요리를 배운다. 알피스는 지상에 새 연구소를 내어 예전의 ‘진실’과는 전혀 다른 인간 과학을 연구하고, 샌즈는 한참을 설득 당한 끝에 거기 들어갔다. 타임머신은 스노우딘에 놔두기로 한다. 일단 잡생각 대신 집중해 볼만한 일거리가 있는 건 괜찮다. 보람도 있다. 가끔은 토리엘의 학교에서 과학 수업을 하기도 한다. 수업 시간 실험은 잘 되면 엉망진창이고 잘못 되면 요란하게 폭발하는데 아이들은 둘 다 좋아한다.

  그러나 파피루스 곁에 있으면 어색하다.

  파피루스도 어색한진 모르겠지만 겉보기에 그런 기색은 없어서 샌즈도 최대한 숨기려고 한다. 동생이 어깨에 손을 얹을 땐 아무 반응도 하지 않는다. 긴장하지도 않고 그 쪽으로 뺨을 기대지도 않는다. 식탁 아래서 긴 다리가 샌즈의 의자에 닿을 땐 자기 발이 파피루스의 부츠에 닿지 않고 그 사이 떠 있게 조심한다. 뭐 때문이든 유달리 상태가 안 좋은 날 집에 들어왔는데 파피루스가 소파에 있으면, 귀찮다며 피식 웃고 바로 방에 틀어박혀서는 밤새 잠들지 못한다.

  파피루스가 형 괜찮냐고 물을 때는 이렇게 대답한다.

  “안 괜찮아. ‘골’이 아파서. 뭐 별 거 아니니까 걱정 마.”

 

\----------

 

  알피스랑 언다인네 집에서 영화 보는 날이다. 사실 영화는 아니고 오글거리는 애니를 본다. 지상에는 애니가 수없이 많다는 걸 알아낸 뒤로 알피스가 수집하는 애니도 어마어마하게 불어났다. 

  “어, 나는 이 애니 완전, 완전 좋아. 주인공은, 어, 여자애긴 한데, 자기가 별로 여자 같지는 않다고 생각하는데, 근데 남자라고 생각하는 것도 아니고, 그, 그런데 엄청 비싼 거, 꽃병을 깨버려서 돈을, 비싼 꽃병 값을 물어내려고 호스트부에 들어가. 거긴 미소년이 엄청 많아.”

  알피스는 DVD 케이스를 들고 속사포처럼 설명한다.

  소파에 다 앉을 자리가 없어서 언다인과 샌즈가 양쪽 끝에 앉고 가운데에 알피스가 앉기로 한다. 파피루스와 프리스크는 바닥에 담요를 깔고 쿠션에 기대 앉았다. 파피루스의 머리가 샌즈의 무릎에 너무 가까운 것 같지만 샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 않고 자리를 바꾸지도 않는다.

  프리스크는 알피스를 보고 ‘기대돼요!’ 하듯 엄지를 세운다. 언다인은 여검사가 나오지 않는다고 툴툴거린다. 샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱하고, 파피루스는 호스트부가 뭔지 도통 알아듣지 못한다. 알피스는 DVD를 컴퓨터에 넣는다.

  “호스트만 들어가는 부서란 거야? 아니면 거기서 호스트 기술을 연습해? 이해가 안 가네.”

  “기생오라비 모임인가 보지.”

  언다인이 비웃고는 알피스가 소파에 앉자 연인의 허리에 팔을 두른다.

  “학교 부, 부서활동인데, 잘 생긴 남자애들이 어, 달달한 서비스를 해준달까?”

  알피스는 언다인에게 살짝 기대며 계속 설명한다.

  “녜헿! 나도 들어가야겠어!”

  파피루스가 고개를 젖히며 샌즈를 쳐다본다. 샌즈는 딴청을 피운다.

  “형 생각은 어때? 프리스크가 나한테 반할 정도면 당연히 다른 사람들도 다 반하겠지?”

  프리스크는 민망해 하며 고개를 돌리고 담요로 얼굴을 가린다.

  ‘나도 부끄럽다.’ 샌즈는 속으론 그렇게 생각하지만 말로는 어물쩡 넘긴다. “아마도.”

  “너흰, 너흰 같이 들어가도 돼! 이 애니에, 어, 쌍둥이 형제가 있는데, 걔네가 손님 더 모으려고 일부러, 서로, 음, 연애하는 척을 한다?”

  “세상에! 그런 걸 좋아하는 사람들이 있다고?”

  프리스크가 해골 형제를 슬쩍 가리킨다. 언다인은 낄낄 웃는다.

  “그런 게 진짜 먹히면 너네 돈 좀 벌겠다.”

  샌즈는 아무 말도 하지 않고 아무 행동 하지 않는다. 실수다. 파피루스가 대신 말해 버린다. 아니, 행동이 먼전가.

  파피루스가 손을 뻗더니 샌즈의 얼굴을 쓰다듬고 자기 쪽으로 살짝 당긴다. 샌즈가 눈이 휘둥그레지며 쳐다보자, 이번에는 엄지로 샌즈의 턱을 만지작거리며 음흉한 웃음을 짓는다. (녀석에게 ‘음흉한’ 구석이 있는 줄은 상상도 못 했다.)

  “형, 기분이 어때?”

  목소리마저 은근하다. 동생이 이렇게 작은 소리로 말하는 건 들어본 적이 손에 꼽을 정도여서 소름 끼친다.

  멍하니 가만 있다가 어느새 다들 이 쪽을 쳐다보길래 파피루스의 손을 쳐내고 발버둥을 치다시피 빠져나왔다. 혈관도 없는 뺨이 화끈거린다니, 말도 안 된다.

  “싫어. 별로야. 미안한데 너어어어어무 어색해.”

  언다인은 알피스의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 프리스크는 입을 가린다. 셋 다 마구 웃고 있다. 그러나 파피루스의 얼굴은 딱딱히 굳는다. 샌즈도 미간을 찡그리며 왜 그러느냐고 물어보려는 차에, 언다인이 위풍당당하게 리모컨을 쳐들고 TV를 가리킨다.

  “관둬라, 관둬! 파티나 시작하자!”

  “오타쿠 파티, 출발.”

  알피스가 수줍게 끼어들지만 오프닝곡 소리에 묻혀 버린다.

 

\----------

 

  하루는 사이를 띄우고 각각 소파 양쪽 끝에 앉은 채 새로 나온 메타톤 예능을 보는데 파피루스가 묻는다.

  “언제부터 이렇게 된 거야?”

  샌즈가 한 번도 들어본 적 없는 정도로 조용한 목소리다. 텔레비전 소리에 묻혀 거의 들리지도 않지만 호통을 들은 것처럼 찔린다. 둘 사이의 벌어진 거리를 들춰낼 것을 잘 안다. 전부 자기 잘못이다. 스스로를 믿지 못하는 자기 잘못이다. 허락만 해주면 파피루스가 어디까지 다가올지 생각하길 그만두지 못하는 자기 잘못이다.

  메아리꽃 길에서 키스하는 법을 알아내던 순간을, 함께 공명하던 영혼의 따뜻함을 생각하길 그만두지 못하는 자기 잘못이다.

  그걸 다 알면서도 뻔뻔스럽게 모르는 척 되묻는다.

  “뭐가?”

  파피루스는 고개 숙이며 둘 사이 빈 공간에 손을 젓는다. 샌즈는 결단코 그 손짓만 쳐다본다.

  “우리. 전에는 안 이랬잖아. 전에는 친했는데, 왜 이렇게 됐는지 모르겠어.”

  샌즈는 마른침을 삼키며 고개 돌린다.

  “형이 나를 피하는 것 같다고! 나는, 나는 뭔데.”

  텔레비전 오른쪽 벽 한 지점만 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 소파가 흔들리고 파피루스가 일어나 서성인다.

  “그렇게 친했었는데. 몇 달 전부턴가? 왜 이래? 그렇게 안아 주고 토닥여 주다가, 글쎄, 형제라서 안 된다고 한 날? 그 때부턴 것 같네. 내가…… 내가 싫어?“

  파피루스가 샌즈 앞으로 걸어와서 시선을 가로챈다. 아까부터 눈을 피하기만 하던 이유가 바로 기억난다. 동생의 눈가가 촉촉하다.

  “파피루스. 네가 나한테 얼마나 소중한데.”

  “그런데 왜 그래?”

  답답한지 팔을 부들거린다. 풀리지 않는 퍼즐인가 보다. 목소리가 울먹거린다.

  “왜? 왜 내 옆에 오지도 않아?”

  파피루스의 눈을 쳐다보며 대답할 말을 생각한다. 동생을 탓하지 않는 말, 거짓된 말. 역겨운 진실을 감출 더러운 거짓말.

  “팝. 너 때문이 아니야. 어, 그냥 내가 좀……”

  “당연히 형 때문이지! 나 때문이었으면 진작 알아냈을테니까!”

  파피루스는 한숨을 쉬며 또 부들거린다. 팔을 내두르고, 헛발질이라도 하려던 건지 다리도 움찔댄다.

  “나도 아는데－”

  “내가 어쩌면 되겠어?”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 말을 자르고 샌즈가 앉은 쪽 소파에 더 가까이 다가서며 묻는다. 서로 무릎이 닿자 샌즈는 뒤로 더 물러나려 움츠러든다. 파피루스의 목소리가 다시 커지지만, 평소의 시끌시끌한 말투와는 전혀 다르다.

  “어쩌면 돼.”

  “어, 시간 좀 지나면 괜찮아지지 않을까?”

  둘러대 보지만 파피루스는 그만두지 않는다.

  대답 대신 제 영혼을 띄운다. 그걸 본 샌즈의 마음은 덜컥 내려앉지만, 달뜨는 구석이 있다.

  “그, 그건 뭐하러……?”

  “형도 꺼내.”

  양 손으로 샌즈의 어깨를 잡는다.

  “팝. 전에 안 된다고 했―”

  “알아. 그 때가 형이 마지막으로…”

  이번엔 자기 말도 끊고, 샌즈가 영혼을 띄우기를 기다리지도 않고 입을 포갠다.

  두 영혼 모두 있을 때만 못하다는 걸 둘 다 실감한다. 그걸 알고서 파피루스의 요구는 더 절박해진다. 샌즈의 무릎 사이에 자리를 잡고 서서 샌즈를 소파 등받이까지 밀어붙인다. 샌즈는 자기 자신을 저버릴 순 있지만, 동생의 바람은 무엇이든 저버린 일이 없다. 눈을 감고 영혼을 구체화한다.

  파피루스는 곧바로 신음을 흘리며 샌즈 위로 엎드린다. 갈비뼈가 쓸리면서 온기가 퍼진다. 연결되기 직전인 영혼을 타고 동생의 애정과 좌절감과 슬픔이 전해진다. 동생이 자신의 영혼에서 무얼 느낄지는 상상하고 싶지도 않다. 대신 녀석의 목에 팔을 두르고 입을 벌려 안쪽도 내어 준다. 마치 그 날처럼.

  잠시 후 파피루스가 얼굴을 돌려 샌즈의 후드에 묻는다. 가슴을 잘게 떨고 있다. 한 손을 동생의 머리 뒤로 올려서 안아 주자 갈비뼈끼리 꼭 맞물린다. 아주 먼 옛일처럼 느껴지는 고마운 마음을 갚아 주기로 한다. 짤막한 엄지로 조심조심 머리뼈의 오목한 경사와 얕은 홈을 어루만지다 목뼈와 이어지는 데까지 내려간다. 파피루스는 안은 팔을 더 끌어당기며 흐느낀다.

  껴안고 움직이다 보니 소파에서 미끄러져서 샌즈는 다리를 앞으로 내린 채 누워 있고 그 사이로 파피루스가 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 있다. 가만히 있는데도 영혼들은 서로 온전히 닿고파 안달한다. 거기까지 가면…… 정말로 돌이킬 수 없는 선을 넘고 마는데.

  “왜? 왜 안 돼? 뭐가 나빠서?”

  파피루스가 소리 죽여 묻는다. 후드에 입을 누른 채다. 샌즈는 한숨을 내쉰다.

  “동생하고 이러는 게 정상은 아니지.”

  “난 떳떳해.”

  가슴이 울컥한다. 사실이다. 샌즈도 잘못하는 것 같진 않다. 솔직히 말하면 오랫동안 이만큼 떳떳해진 마음이었던 적도 없다.

  “그래…….”

  차마 털어놓진 못한다.

  “그래. 나도 알아.”

  잠시 더 그대로 있다가, 파피루스의 무릎이 저릴 것 같다는 생각이 든다.

  “좀 편하게 앉지 그래?”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 목을 껴안은 채로 고개를 끄덕인다.

  그러고도 좀 더 그대로 있다가 바닥에 주저앉는다. 피곤해 보인다. 전에 없이 피곤해 보인다. 그 동안 동생이 얼마나 많이 서운했는지, 얼마나 정에 주렸는지 알아봐 주지 못했다. 포옹이 풀리고 온기가 가시자 영혼이 조금 시리다. 소파 팔걸이에 등을 기대고 가로로 눕는다. 파피루스는 어쩌면 좋은지, 무엇이 옳고 무엇이 그른지 갈피를 잡지 못하는 것 같다. 샌즈는 동생에게 그런 걱정을 시키는 자신이 싫다.

  “이리 와.”

  나직히 말하며, 두 팔을 벌리고, 똑똑히 허락한다.

  파피루스는 샌즈를 넘어가 등받이에 붙어 눕는다. 샌즈는 바깥쪽으로 조금 비켜 준다. 적당히 편한 자세를 잡아 본다. 샌즈의 얼굴이 파피루스의 어깨에 오고, 파피루스의 얼굴은 샌즈의 후드에 오고, 윗몸은 서로 껴안는다. 다리는 겹치기 난감해 대강 뻗어서 붙인다.

  “미안하다.”

  샌즈가 속삭인다. 이 소리가 들리지 않아서 뭐가 미안한지 설명하지 않아도 되었으면 하는 바람도 있다.

  “미안해, 파피루스.”

  파피루스는 아무 말도 하지 않고 아무 것도 묻지 않는다. 살짝 닿아 있는 영혼을 통해 무언가 느끼는지, 샌즈를 더 꽉 끌어안고 얼굴을 더 깊이 묻을 뿐.


	2. Chapter 2

  샌즈는 파피루스와의 또 달라진 사이를 어떻게 생각해야 할지 잘 모르겠다. 예전보단 낫다. 동생의 예사로운 손길이 반갑고, 평소보다 활짝 웃으며 올려다보면 동생도 마주 웃어 준다. 그렇지만 예전과는 다르다. 다시는 예전 같아질 수 없다. 워터폴에서는 선을 넘지 않았지만 이번에는 확실히 넘었으니까. 나쁘진 않다. 사실은 좋다.

  파피루스는 요리 공부를 계속 하고 있어서 집에 있을 땐 주방에서 보내는 시간이 많다. 요리를 하기도 하고 식탁에 앉아서 공부를 하기도 한다. 다행히 제대로 배우면서는 솜씨가 많이 늘어서 ‘먹을 수 있는’ 수준에서 ‘먹을 만한’ 수준을 넘어 ‘먹기 좋은’ 걸 만들 줄도 알게 되었다. 까불대고 다녀도 바보는 아니고, 워낙 성실한 성격이라 길잡이만 잘 만나면 뭐든 해낼 수 있을 거다. 올곧은 열정이 ‘의지’를 닮았다는 생각마저 떠오를 땐 기분이 좀 오묘하다.

  샌즈는 파피루스가 앉은 의자 등받이를 짚고 발뒤꿈치를 들어 동생 어깨 너머로 뭘 읽나 본다.

  “뭐 해?”

  “그냥 이거 외우는 시험 공부.”

  파피루스는 책장을 넘기며 대답한다. 샌즈는 녀석이 가끔 책 읽다가 어려워하던 게 생각나 물어 본다.

  “도와 줄 거 있어?”

  “괜찮은 것 같아.”

  “어. 시험 잘 봐.”

  도리어 방해 되는 모양이라 말은 그만 걸기로 한다. 좀 더 앞으로 기대어 파피루스의 광대뼈에 이를 대었다가 물러나 냉장고에 뭐가 있나 열어 본다. 식재료를 사러 가야 하나? 그릴비네 새 가게나 갈까? 동생의 요리도 좋아졌지만, 가끔은 기름진 게 땡긴다. 

  “에……”

  샌즈는 냉장고 문 너머로 돌아본다.

  “뭔가 잘 안 돼?”

  “그거…… 나도 해도 돼?”

  파피루스의 뺨에 주황빛이 퍼진다. 해골도 얼굴 붉힐 수 있나 보다. 마법의 힘이란. 허.

  “뭘?”

  “볼에 키스하기?”

  파피루스는 책을 내려놓는다.

  아. 방금 뭘 한 건지 이제야 깨닫는다. 이럴게 될 줄은 알았다. 평범한 것들을 해주다 보면 안 평범한 것도 해버리게 될 줄 알고 있었다. 매일 했던 것처럼 저도 모르게 그랬는데 생각해 보니 처음이다. 그래도 이젠 하지 말란 법은 없다. 아무래도 좋다. 동생이 행복하면 자기도 행복하니까.

  “하고 싶으면 해. 남들 있는 데서는 말고.”

  “형제끼리니까?”

  “응. 그래도 정 하고 싶으면 하든지.”

  “할래! 지금 당장!”

  드르륵 의자를 밀고 일어선다. 

  “임마….”

  굳이 말리지 않는다. 파피루스가 어깨를 잡는 기분은 익숙하다. 이빨이 왼뺨에 닿는다. 살갑고 다정한 느낌. 영혼 없이 키스할 때랑 비슷하다. 파피루스가 떨어져 웃는데 제 뺨이 화끈거린다. 녀석 뺨처럼 영혼이랑 같은 색으로 물들었으려나. 

  “네가 하기 싫은 건 하지 마. 알았지? 나 때문에 불편한 게 있으면 꼭 말을 해 줘.”

  왠지 모르겠지만 이 말을 해 둬야 할 것 같았다. 파피루스는 샌즈의 어깨를 잡고 있던 그대로 끌어당긴다. 가슴팍에 얼굴이 닿는다.

  “걱정 마! 위대하신 파피루스 님께선 하기 싫은 건 절대 안 해!”

  “거짓말. 나 때문에 안 해도 될 고생을 사서 하잖아.”

  “난 대단하신 동생님이니까, 형을 행복하게 해 주고 싶어!”

  팔을 들어 마주 안아 준다. 가슴 속이 찌르르하지만 아픈 건 아니다. 동생 품에 얼굴을 푹 파묻는다.

  “난 괜찮으니까 네 행복을 먼저 챙기면 좋겠다.”

  “무슨 걱정 하는 건지 알아. 형이 날 이용하는 게 아니야.”

  자신 있는 목소리에 조금 놀란다.

  “이제 형하고 더 가까워진 느낌이야. 아직도 말 안 해 주는 비밀이 있는 건 아는데, 그래도 예전보다는.”

  고개 들고 동생을 올려다본다. 감정이 북받쳐 오르는데 괜찮은지 모르겠다. 녀석의 믿음 덕분에 아주 오랫동안 마비되어 있었던 진짜 감정들을 느낄 수 있게 되었다.

  “조만간 말해 줄게. 그게 어, 진짜 말하기 힘들고 복잡한 일이거든? 말해 주긴 할게. 대신 너 이번 학기 끝나고 나서가 좋겠다.”

  “약속할 수 있어?”

  약속을 하는 건 정말 싫지만, 파피루스를 위해서라면. 마른침을 삼킨다.

  “그래. 약속할게.”

 

\---------- 

 

  악몽을 꾸었다.

  새삼스레 뭘 그리 겁먹는지 몰라도 대단히 충격 받았다. 왼눈에 푸른 안광을 이글거리며 벌떡 일어나 헉헉 숨을 들이킨다. 얼마나 급히 일어났는지 갈비뼈가 놀라 욱신거린다. 비명을 질렀다는 자각도 없이, 덜덜 떨리는 두 손을 들어 꽉 다문 입을 틀어막는다. 몸서리가 그치지 않아 뼈끼리 따닥따닥 부딪친다. 팔다리에 힘을 줘 본다. 무릎을 세워서 고개를 처박고 입 막은 손으로 무릎까지 꾹 누르며 진정시킨다.

  그걸로도 부족했나 보다. 얇은 벽 너머 옆방에서 동생이 깨어 부스럭거리는 소리가 들린다. 망설이는지 잠시 조용하다가,

  “형?”

  대답하지 못한다. 거친 숨소리가 새나가지 못하도록 숨을 멈추고, 앞쪽 벽만 뚫어져라 쳐다보며 가슴을 진정시킨다. 그러나 눈 속 홧홧한 기운은 아무리 애를 써도 가라앉지 않는다.

  아무리 애를 써도 파피루스는 항상 죽는다.

  자기 잘못은 아니다. 자기가 어떻게 할 수 있는 게 아니다. 할 수 있는 것과 할 수 없는 것의 경계는 명확하다. 몇몇 시간축에선 파피루스를 구하려고 뛰어든 적도 있지만, 그러면 자신이 먼저 죽고 만다. (드문 경우지만) 파피루스가 차라를 상대해야 했단 건…… 상상하고 싶지 않다. 

  끼익. 벽만 노려보던 눈이 문틈으로 들여다보는 동생 얼굴로 돌아간다.

  “형 괜찮아?”

  대답을 하려는데 말이 나오지 않는다. 애를 먹으며 억지로 다시 숨을 쉰다. 동생은 걱정되는지 문을 열고 들어온다. 숨을 내쉬고, 들이쉬다, 돌연 흐느낀다. 속이 아리다. 언제 났는지 광대에서 턱으로 구르는 눈물이 뜨뜻하다. 뜨겁고, 차갑고, 먹먹한 감각들이 껍질처럼 뼈를 동여매서 아무 것도 느껴지지 않는다.

어깨를 잡아 주는 동생 손의 감촉마저 흐리다.

  “형 왜 그래?”

  하, 그 말이 그 말이지만 대답은 해줘야 하는데.

  윗몸을 숙이고 파피루스의 어깨에 얼굴을 기댄다. 한 손은 동생의 잠옷을 잡지만 다른 손은 계속 입을 막고 있다. 파피루스는 침대에 대강 걸터앉은 채 샌즈를 안고 살살 머리를 쓸어 준다.

  마침내 좀 가라앉아서 숨을 고르고 이야기해 본다.

  “그냥 꿈이 좀…… 너무 안 좋은 꿈을 꿨다.”

  포옹을 풀어 눈을 마주보려 하지 않고 그저 더 꼭 안아 주는 동생이 더없이 고맙다.

  “무슨 꿈?”

  “헤…… 내 동생 착하구나. 그게 무, 무슨 꿈이더라?”

  부들부들한 잠옷에 얼굴을 비벼서 눈물을 닦는다. 이마에 녀석 아래턱이 닿는다.

  “형, 좀……”

  걱정스러운지 작아지는 목소리. 숨기거나 둘러대면 안 될 것 같다. 심호흡을 거듭하며 마음을 다잡고 파피루스의 옷깃을 꽉 붙잡는다.

  “네가 죽는 꿈. 계속 죽는 꿈.”

  마침내 눈에 박힌 불티가 사그라지고 덩그러니 빈 구멍만 남은 것을 느낀다.

  “아무리 열심히 노력해도, 널 구할 수가 없었어.”

  “그, 그래……”

  동생은 말을 잇지 못하는 것 같다. 언제나 별별 일에 조잘대던 녀석답지 않게.

  “그래도 그냥 꿈이잖아. 그치?”

  “그치.”

  샌즈는 웃음이 나려는 것을 참는다.

  한동안 그저 고요하다.

  그러다 샌즈가 귓속말이나 다름없이 조그맣게 묻는다.

  “있잖아, 오늘…… 같이 잘까?”

  파피루스는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 고개를 끄덕인다.

 

\---------- 

 

  알피스의 연구소는 오늘 한가하다. 장비를 시험가동해 보았는데 결과가 제대로 나오려면 시간이 좀 걸린다. 그래서 샌즈는 토리엘의 학교에 가서 과학 실습이나 시켜 주기로 한다. 꼬마들에게 기막히는 물리 현상을 구경시켜 주는 건 늘 보람차다. 녀석들도 좋아라 하는 것 같다. 아마도.

  오늘은 평범하게 간다. 칠판에 또박또박 ‘저절로 도는 회오리바람’이라고 적는다. 꼬마들은 신이 나서 착실하게 조를 짜고 샌즈가 알려주는 대로 조그만 회오리를 만들어낸다.

  “바람 싸움 하고 싶어요!”

  한 녀석이 소리치고 나선다. 샌즈는 오른눈을 찡긋한다.

  “꼬마야. 너희 바람한테 ‘자비’ 좀 가르쳐 주는 건 어때? 허?”

  모든 조가 회오리를 만들었다. 아이들은 교실 벽에 다닥다닥 붙어서 회오리끼리 부딪치는 걸 구경한다. 두 회오리가 합쳐지는 걸 보니 다음에 어떻게 될지 훤해서 누가 다치기 전에 실습을 끝내기로 한다.

  문을 닫고 오는 길에 (돌아보니 다른 회오리들도 합쳐져선 벽에 붙여 놨던 책상이 빙글빙글 날아다닌다. 별 탈 없겠지.) 뒤에서 자그마한 기침 소리가 들린다. 프리스크다. 평소보다 더 활짝 웃으며 인사해 준다. 

  “안녕, 꼬맹이. 여긴 뭐 하러 왔어?”

  프리스크는 잠시 가만히 생각하다가 수화로 말한다. 

  ‘당연히 공부하려고.’

  “잘 왔네.”

  샌즈는 또 웃어 준다. 시계를 보니 세 시다.

  “집에 데려다 줄까?”

  프리스크는 고개를 끄덕인다.

  ‘토리엘 아주머니네 집.’

  “알았다.”

  같이 학교 현관을 나서고, 아스고어가 애지중지 가꾸는 뜰을 지나서, 토리엘의 집 쪽으로 길을 따라 걷는다. 조용하다. 프리스크는 원래 조용하다. 나란히 걸을 땐 수화를 하기도 힘들고 알아보기도 힘들다. 그래서 갑자기 할 말이 생각난 샌즈는 발을 멈추고, 프리스크도 멈춰서 샌즈를 쳐다본다. 아이는 어리둥절한 표정으로 한 손 검지를 들어 흔든다.

  ‘왜?’

  아무 것도 아니라고 할까 싶지만, 샌즈는 이 꼬마에게만큼은 거짓말을 하지 않아도 된다.

  “파피루스가 리셋이 어떤 건지 얘기해 달래.”

  프리스크가 너무 놀라는 걸 보고 더 자세히 설명하기로 한다.

  “아니. 괜찮아. 아직 뭔지는 몰라. 그냥—”

  샌즈는 한숨을 쉬며 바닥에 발을 비빈다.

  “걔 보기보단 똑똑한 거 알지. 관찰력도 좋고. 퍼즐도 잘 풀고. 내가 숨기는 게 있단 걸 알아보더라고. 그러니 궁금한 거지. 나중에 알려준다고 했어. 그러니까 얘긴 해줘야지. 리셋하고…… 헤. 전부 다.”

  프리스크는 손가락으로 글씨를 쓴다.

  ‘차라.’

  “그치.”

  프리스크가 눈을 피하지만 샌즈는 마저 말하기로 한다.

  “이번 학기 끝나면 말해 준다고 했는데, 야, 근데 생각해 보니까,”

  샌즈가 뒷목을 긁적이자 프리스크는 다시 보아 준다.

  “겨울방학 하잖아. 그맘때쯤 되면 기프트롯한테 선물도 주고 해야지. 나랑 너랑 팝이랑 같이 스노우딘 가는 거 어때? 내가 시간축 장비 이것저것 다 거기 두고 왔거든. 팝한테는 기프트롯 선물 주고 나서 인간들 크리스마스인가 뭔가 즐기자고 하고.”

  프리스크는 잠시 자기 손을 내려다 본다.

  ‘나를 미워하진 않을까?’

  샌즈는 프리스크에게 어깨동무를 하고 살짝 안아 준다.

  “야 꼬맹이. 나도 이해해 주는데 파피루스가 못 해줄 리가 없어. 혹시라도 이해 못 해준대도 최선을 다해서 이해해 보려고 노력해줄 놈이야. 설마 그러지도 못하고 네가 미워져도, 어차피 용서해 줄 거야. 알지?”

  프리스크는 고개를 끄덕인다. 샌즈는 팔을 들어 꼬마의 머리칼을 다정하게 헝클어뜨린다. 어린 나이에 너무 많은 일을 겪은 아이다. 견뎌내야 했던 그 처지가 조금도 부럽지 않다.

  “집에 가자, 꼬맹아.”

  끄덕.

  둘은 다시 걷는다.

 

\---------- 

 

  스노우딘 풍경은 떠나오기 전 그대로다. 달라진 게 있다면 녹는 법 없는 넓은 눈밭의 발자국이 눈에 띄게 줄어든 정도. 집에 둘러 놓은 장식 전구는 불이 나간 지 오래다. 코어 발전이 멈춘 건 아니다. 전력은 가까운 지상의 산골 마을에까지 빌려 줄 수 있을 정도로 넉넉하다. 그냥 싸구려 전구라 그렇다. 한 해를 넘기기가 드문데 올해는 지상에서 지내느라 갈지 않았을 뿐이다.

  전구 갈던 날들이 떠오른다. 파피루스가 신중하고도 열광적인 못질을 해서 전선을 세 겹씩 걸고, 샌즈는 사다리를 잡아 주었다. 동생은 언제나 자기가 망치를 들고 샌즈에겐 사다리만 잡으라고 시켰다. 몸 약한 형이 떨어지기라도 하면 큰일이라며.

  파피루스가 천천히 문고리를 당기자 끼익 경첩이 돌고 빈 집 컴컴한 거실에 어슴푸레 저녁 빛이 드리운다. 프리스크는 부르르 떤다. 추운 걸까, 옛날 생각이 난 걸까. 파피루스의 손이 문 오른쪽 벽을 떠듬떠듬 헤매다가 전등 스위치를 찾아 누르자 비로소 환해진다. 여느 때와 다름이 없고 드문드문 먼지가 앉았다.

  소파 맞은편의 낡은 텔레비전이 눈에 들어온다. 샌즈와 파피루스와 가스터가 쓰레기장에서 찾아 스노우딘까지 한참을 낑낑대며 옮겨 온 놈이다. 가스터와 아직 어리던 파피루스가 거의 힘을 쓰고 샌즈는 푸른 마법으로 거들었다. 파피루스는 샌즈와 둘이서 같이 들고 푸른 마법을 같이 썼다고 기억한다. 들어와선 샌즈가 몇 시간 동안 가스터의 도움을 받아 가며 고친 기억이 난다. 파피루스는 형이 마법처럼 뚝딱 고쳐냈다고 기억한다. 

  “지상 전파가 잡힐지 모르겠다.”

  그냥 해 본 소린데 파피루스와 프리스크가 기대하는 얼굴이라 시도라도 해 보기로 한다.

  날이 저문다. 새 집에서 나와 에봇 산을 올라오는 길이 생각보다 오래 걸렸다. 파피루스와 프리스크는 저녁을 장만하러 가고 샌즈는 텔레비전을 계속 개조해 본다.

  옛날과 똑같은 일상. 오늘 밤엔 동생이 느긋하게 쉬어 주면 좋겠다. 내일은 기프트롯에게 선물을 주고, 무거운 이야길 어떻게 꺼내면 좋을지 프리스크와 상의할 것이다.

 

\---------- 

 

  또 악몽을 꾸었다. 소스라치며 일어난다. 낯설고도 낯익은 풍경. 이윽고 스노우딘 옛 집 거실에 있다는 걸 깨닫고, 얼마 후 리셋이 되지 않았다는 걸 되새기다, 한참 뒤에야 어째서 여기 와 있는지 기억해 낸다. 프리스크가 샌즈 방에서, 샌즈가 거실에서 자기로 했던 것이다.

  오늘은 비명을 지르지 않아서 다행이다.

  나무 계단이 삐걱대지 않는 자리를 골라 밟으며 살금살금 올라가, 소리 없이 파피루스 방에 들어선다. 슬며시 문을 닫고 등을 기댄다. 말을 걸 용기를 내기가 쉽지 않지만, 동생과 같은 공간에 있다는 생각만으로도 악몽에서 묻어난 두려움이 조금 누그러진다.

  “파피루스……?”

  개미 소리만하게 묻지만 동생은 역시 잠귀가 밝다.

  “형이야?”

  이불이 꿈지럭대더니 동생이 일어난다. 잠이 덜 깨 목소리가 잠겨 있다.

  “어. 나야. 물어볼 게 있는데—“

  “자다 말고 무슨 일이야.”

  “그냥……”

  떨리는 숨을 고른다.

  “오늘 같이 자도 돼?”

  동생은 말이 없다가 고개를 끄덕인다. 깜깜해서 거의 보이지도 않는다. 스포츠카 침대는 나란히 눕기에 비좁은 감이 있지만, 샌즈가 파피루스의 가슴팍에 얼굴을 묻고, 파피루스가 샌즈의 등에 팔을 감으니, 그럭저럭 같이 잠을 청할 만하다.

  달리 말하지도 않고 묻지도 않고, 이 정도면 나쁘지 않다.

  “또 안 좋은 꿈 꿨어?”

  샌즈는 고개를 끄덕인다. 이마 위에 동생의 이가 살포시 닿는다.

  “전에 그 꿈?”

  “아니. 음 이번엔 다른 꿈. 내가, 내가……,”

  숨을 깊이 들이쉬고 잠시 멈추었다가, 내쉬면서 고개 숙여 동생의 가슴에 뺨을 기댄다. 

  “내가 너를 구하고 대신 죽었어. 헤.”

  수없이 되풀이된 시간축 중에서도 드물게 동생을 구하려다가 동생 보는 앞에서 먼저 죽던 나날은 잊히지가 않는다. 동생이 먼지가 될 때의 얼굴도, 자신이 대신 먼지가 될 때의 동생 얼굴도 잊히지가 않는다.

  파피루스가 더 꽉 끌어안는다. 뼈 눌리는 소리가 귀에 들리는 것 같다. 녀석은 이마에 거듭 입맞추고, 이번에는 떼지 않는다.

  샌즈는 평온히 잠이 든다. 동생도 그럴 수 있길.

 

\---------- 

 

  마을 가운데 나무 아래 선물을 두러 왔는데, 그릴비가 딸을 데리고 있다. 샌즈가 반가이 인사를 건넨다. 그릴비 특유의 들릴 듯 말 듯 속삭이는 말투를 알아듣게 된 지도 오래다. 어디 사느냐고 묻자 순 불덩이인 얼굴치곤 최대한 어이없다는 표정을 지어 보인다.

  “그대로.”

  샌즈가 너무 어리둥절해한 모양인지 이내 덧붙인다.

  “가게 뒤에 집 있어.”

  “아하. 근데 왜 핫랜드에 안 살고? 너 같은 체질은 더운 데가 맞지 않아?”

  그릴비는 눈밭에 발을 비비다가 어깨를 으쓱한다.

  “스노우딘도 좋다. 조용해서. 너랑 동생 오기 전엔 더 조용했고.”

  킥킥 웃듯 불꽃이 찰랑인다. 샌즈의 입꼬리도 더 올라간다.

  “그렇군. 어쩌겠어? 우리도 시‘골’이 좋은걸.”

  그릴비는 훅훅 소릴 내며 또 찰랑인다. 더운 입김 같은 목소리다. 입김이 맞구나. 파피루스와 프리스크도 그릴비네 딸하고 얘길 잠깐 나누다가, 나무 아래 선물을 내려놓은 참이다. 파피루스가 샌즈를 돌아본다. 행복해 보인다.

  “다음에 봐, 그릴비.”

 

\---------- 

 

  프리스크가 토리엘과 영상 통화를 하는 내내 샌즈는 거실을 서성거린다. 소파에 앉은 파피루스가 빤히 쳐다보는 눈치다. 평소라면 같이 앉아 빈둥거리겠는데 오늘은 마음이 바쁘다. 걸음을 멈추면, 기세를 잃으면, 나쁜 일이 일어날 것 같다. 걱정을 놓으면, 걱정하는 까닭도 무너질 것 같다. 온 세상이 무너지고 무너지던 것과 같이. 터무니없는 생각인 줄은 안다. 제자리만 맴도는 걸음이 거북스럽고도 중독적이다. 

  “웬일로 팔팔하네.”

  동생의 말투가 평소만큼 쾌활하지 못하다. 돌아보자 걱정하는 얼굴이다.

  “그게 좀, 부담스런 일이 있어서. 나랑 프리스크랑……”

  끝내 걸음을 멈추고 거실 한가운데 선다. 손으로 입을 가리고, 동생 뒤쪽 벽에 표시가 있다고 생각하고 거기만 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 

  “그 비밀 오늘 다 말해 주려고 생각하니까, 헤. 그냥 좀 긴장되네.”

  “아하.”

  파피루스가 일어서 다가온다. 샌즈는 피로한 눈으로 동생을 본다.

  “위대하신 파피루스 님께서 멋있게 위로해 줄 테니까 긴장하지 마!”

  파피루스가 두 팔을 벌리자 맥이 풀린다. 입 막던 손을 떨구고 동생 품에 기댄다. 동생의 이가 이마에 닿자 영혼이 다가가고 싶다고 팔랑거린다. 진짜 띄우지는 않지만 마음만은 그러고 싶다.

  윗방에서 통화하는 프리스크만 아니면 못 참을 것 같다. 저 소파에서 한데 엉키던 밤이 옛일처럼 아른거린다. 그렇지만 프리스크가 언제 내려올지 모른다. 참아야 한다.

  토리엘이 전화한 건 의외긴 하다. 프리스크와 겨우 각오를 다지고 얘깃거리 정리하길 마치자마자 전화가 왔다. 그래서 기세를 놓지 않으려고 맴을 돌았다. 쏟아내야 할 것을 조마조마 붙들고 있자니, 그저 뭐랄까, 사랑 받고 싶다. 공감 받고 싶다. 따뜻하고 싶다.

  뼈마디마다 덥혀지고 싶다. 뼛속까지 달아오르고 싶다. 하염없는 충만감에 벅차며 갈비뼈 사이사이 푸른 빛 주황 빛을 얽어매고 싶다. 아니다. 그건 안 되겠다. 그러다간 얼룩질 것 같다. 주황에 파랑을 섞으면 흐리멍덩한 암갈색만 남겠지. 빛은 죽고. 메스꺼운 욕심이다.

  문소리가 나자 파피루스는 샌즈를 살며시 밀어낸다. 떨어지고 싶지 않다. 하려던 얘기 꺼내지도 않고 영영 부둥켜 있고만 싶다. 그게 다가 아니라서 더 막막하다. 그 다음 이야기는 프리스크도 도와주지 못한다. 가스터….

  프리스크가 고개를 끄덕이자 샌즈는 파피루스에게 소파에 앉으라고 손짓한다. 반대쪽에 프리스크가 앉고 샌즈는 그 사이에 끼지 않고 다시 서성거린다. 숨을 한껏 들이마시고, 뼈를 오소소 떨고, 프리스크가 준비 된 걸 확인하고, 숨을 내쉰다.

  “그러니까 이게—”

 

\---------- 

 

  모조리 털어 놓는다.

  “시간은 일정하지만 시간축은 일정하지 않아. 우리가 속한 시간축은 어떤 꼬마 마음대로 반복될 수 있어. 시간축은 이 꼬마가 죽으면 그 전에 ‘세이브’한 시점으로 돌아가. 꼬마가 ‘리셋’을 하면 처음 폐허에 떨어진 시점으로 돌아가. 꼬마한테 ‘의지’가 있기 때문이야. 상당히 복잡하단 건 아는데, 그나마 이게 쉽게 설명하는 거야. 나는 이 현상을 어떤 기계……로 관측할 수 있어. 나중에 보여 줄게.  
시간축이 그렇게 바뀌는 건 원래 프리스크하고 나밖에 몰라. 프리스크는 전부 다 기억하고, 나는 아주 부분적으로만 기억나는 대신 나머지는 관측 결과를 가지고 추측해. 뭐 잊어버린 것 같은데 뭘 잊어버렸는지 생각 안 날 때 있지? 아니면 한 번도 겪어본 적 없는 일인데 왠지 전에 겪었던 것 같은 생각 들 때 있지? 아니면 아무 이유 없이 잠시 후에 생길 일을 뻔히 알겠을 때 있지? 그런 게 아마 리셋 때문일 거야.”

  “형이 시공간을 넘나들면서 장난치는 것 같긴 해.”

  “헤. 괜찮은 생각이긴 한데 그건 아냐. 적어 놔야겠다. 근데 프리스크가 오기 전에도 이런 일은 비일비재했어. 의지가 어쩌고 저쩌고 하는 현상이 프리스크 때문은 아니야. 시공간 변칙인데, 이건 프리스크 설명이 더 알아듣기 쉬울 거야.”

  ‘차라. 지하세계에 떨어진 첫 번째 인간. 걔가 괴물 영혼이 있으면 결계 밖으로 나갈 수 있단 걸 알아냈어. 아스고어 왕을 죽여서 영혼을 뺏으려던 건 실패했고, 자기가 성 안뜰에 있는 노란 꽃을 먹고 일부러 죽었어. 아스리엘 왕자가 자기 영혼을 갖고 결계 밖에 나가게 하려고. 나가서 자기 영혼으로 아스리엘을 조종해서 인간들을 멸망시키려고. 아스리엘은 끝까지 버티고 지하로 돌아왔어. 그리고 죽어서 먼지가 되어 꽃밭에 흩어졌어. 차라의 영혼도 같이.  
차라는 폐허에 묻힌 것 같은데 확실하진 않아. 폐허에서 눈을 뜰 때부터 내 안에 차라가 느껴져. 맨 처음엔 꼼짝없이 당했어. 차라가 원하는 대로 모든 사람을 죽이고 싶었어. 만나는 괴물마다 다 죽였어. 토리엘을 죽이고, 너를 죽이고, 언다인을 죽이고, 메타톤을 죽이고, 샌즈를 죽이고, 아스고어를 죽이고…… 차라한테 내 영혼을 뺏긴 것 같았어. 그렇지만 점점 더 견딜 수 있게 되었어. 의지의 힘이 차라에게서 나오는 건지도 몰라. 아무튼 이제는 그 힘을 거의 다 내 뜻대로 할 수 있어. 내가 아는 건 이게 다야.’

  “난…… 죽은 기억은 없는데.”

  “없는 게 나아.”

  “형이 꾼다는 꿈, 그냥 꿈이 아니네. 진짜 기억이었구나.”

  “응.”

  ‘정말 미안해.’

  “괜찮아, 인간. 절대로 네 잘못이 아니야! 오히려 네가 차라를 물리쳤단 거에 정말 감동 받았어!”

  “맞아. 결국엔 네가 이겼잖아. 그게 중요해.”

  “역시 널 믿길 잘했어! 녜헤헤!”

 

\---------- 

 

  저녁을 먹는다. 샌즈는 바깥 바람이라도 쐬며 머리를 식히기로 한다. 프리스크는 씻고 자러 간다. 파피루스는 샌즈가 텔레비전을 얼마나 잘 고쳤는지, 지상에서도 메타톤 예능을 볼 수 있을지 궁금해 한다.

  샌즈는 문 앞에서 신발에 붙은 눈을 탁탁 털고 들어간다. 파피루스도 자는지 불이 꺼져 있다. 신발 뒤꿈치를 밟아 벗고 슬리퍼로 갈아 신는다. 다시 보니 깜깜한 가운데 소파에 동생이 앉아 있다. 양 손으로 얼굴을 괴고, 팔꿈치를 무릎에 얹고, 멍하니 바닥만 바라보고 있다. 이렇게 될까봐 걱정했던 건데.

  소파 옆 등을 켜고 살그머니 옆자리에 앉는다. 동생은 한참 말이 없다가, 어색한 적막이 몇 분쯤 흘렀을까, 마침내 입을 연다.

  “그런 일이 있었던 거야?”

  낮게 깔린 목소리에 마른침을 삼키지만, 이럴 줄은 알고 있었다.

  “내가 죽는 걸 몇 번이나 봤어?”

  “기억 안 나.”

  지하실 일지를 봐야 안다. 파피루스가 긴장한다.

  “어떻게 남을 그 정도로 미워할 수가 있을까?”

  거듭 마른침을 삼킨다.

  “모르겠어. 그런데, 한참 그러다 보니까 나도 나쁜 놈이 돼 가는 것 같더라. 걔가 너무 미워서. 난, 음……”

  파피루스는 고갤 들고 의아한 표정을 한다.

  “밖에 좀 나가자.”

  손을 내밀자 영문을 묻지 않고 잡아 준다. 밖으로 데리고 나선다. 저만치에 동생이 매번 프리스크와 싸워야 했던 공터가 있다. 계속 의아한 표정이기에 마저 이야기를 시작한다. 이젠 돌이킬 수 없다.

  “그리고, 난 네가 생각하는 것보다 더한 마법을 알아. 근데 마법을 쓰기가 너보다 힘든 거야.”

  “내가 쓰는 기술은 형도 다 쓰잖아. 우리 마법은 이어져 있으니까.”

  “그건 그렇긴 한데…… 그냥 보여 줄게.”

  이걸 해 본 지도 오래 되었다. 차라와 싸운 적은 많지만, 프리스크가 주도권을 갖기 시작하고부턴 드물어졌고, 프리스크의 리셋도 수없이 많았다. 블래스터를 만들어낼 정도로 강렬한 증오와 슬픔에 빠져 본 지는 오래 되었다. 막강하지만 제 몸과 마음을 해치는 마법이다. 뼈가 쑤시고 정신이 쥐어짜이는 마법이다. 최후의 결전에서 의식을 놓는 것도 어쩔 수 없다.

  머리 위에 블래스터가 나타난다. 왼손에 힘이 들어가지 않는 것만 봐도 안다. 눈을 감는다. 흉흉한 안광을 동생에게 내보이고 싶지 않다. 그렇지만 눈을 뜨고 보여야 한다. 알려야 한다.

  동생은 세게 얻어맞은 듯한 얼굴이다. 블래스터는 보기 좋은 모양이 아니다. 실은 무시무시한 흉물이다. 샌즈 스스로도 두려운데, 어쩌면 그것들을 만들어내기 위해 품어야 하는 감정들이 더 두려운 걸지도. 무엇보다 두려운 건 마법으로 이어져 있는 파피루스 역시 이걸 쏠 수 있다는 사실이다. 이 추악한 재앙이 동생 손으로 일어나는 건 상상하기도 싫다.

  “그거 대체 뭐야?”

  큰 목소리가 돌아왔다. 그것만은 다행이다.

  “블래스터. 정확히는 ‘가스터 블래스터’. 음, 알고 싶으면 더 설명해 줄게.”

  파피루스는 예의 기묘한 표정을 한다. 샌즈가 감춰 오던 비밀이 이 정도일 줄은 몰랐기 때문인 것 같다. 죄악감이 드는 순간, 블래스터에 대한 통제력이 흔들리면서 날카로운 이빨과 뼛조각들로 이루어진 아가리가 슥 벌어진다. 속에서 빛과 열이 응축되는 게 느껴진다. 이를 악물고 평정심을 유지하며 주먹을 꽉 쥐어서 아가리를 다물린다.

  다시 파피루스를 본다. 많이 걱정을 끼친 모양이다.

  “어, 보다시피 다루기가 좀 까다로워.”

  “그거 나도 쓸 수 있단 거지? 엄청 셀 거 같은데.”

  “하지 마.”

  헛기침을 하고 말을 잇는다.

  “에, 그러니까, 쓰려고 하지 마. 안 좋은 마법이야. 증오, 분노, 슬픔, 고통, 온갖 나쁜 감정들 덩어리야. 그것들이 아주 꽉꽉 뭉친 결정체야. 팝, 너한테 좋을 게 없어.”

  이제 좀 통제가 된다. 손을 휘젓자 블래스터가 박살나며 마법 파편들이 흩어진다. 왠지 먼지 더미가 떠오르지만, 이윽고 파편들도 자취를 감춘다. 동생의 눈길이 서글퍼 눈을 피한다.

  “형은 썼잖아. 그럼 형은 지금 그런 감정을 느낀다는 거야?”

  “꼬마가 널 참 많이 죽였어. 그래서 되는 거야. 너까지 이걸 쓰면 정말 걱정될 거야.”

  “그런데 ‘가스터 블래스터’라고?”

  올 게 왔구나.

  “가스터가 누군데?”

 

\---------- 

 

  “우리 집에 이런 데가 있었어?”

  “응. 내 연구실.”

  똑같이 비어 있었는데 왠지 집 안보다 지하실 먼지가 더 많다. 그래도 전등은 멀쩡해서 켜고 들어온다. 샌즈가 앞장서고 파피루스는 문간에서 두리번거리다 따라 들어온다.

  “우와, 형이 과학자인 줄은 몰랐어.”

  “집에 양자물리학 책 있는데 몰랐어?”

  “농담책에 끼워져 있잖아. 열심히 장난 쳐 놓은 줄 알았지!”

  파피루스는 허리에 손을 얹고 대꾸한다. 샌즈는 피식 웃으며 천으로 덮어 둔 기계가 있는 구석으로 향한다.

  “내가 뭐 열심히 한 적이 있나.”

  “내가 전에 생각하던 것보단 열심히 하잖아. 이제 말 좀 그만 돌리고 하려던 얘기나 해 줘.”

  샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 뒤돌아 천을 잡았다가 확 걷어 올린다. 정면이 거의 다 드러나서 파피루스도 기계 안에 달린 정교한 부속들과 제어판을 볼 수 있을 것이다. 간단히 사실대로만 설명한다.

  “타임 머신이야. 가스터가 알피스하고는 코어를 만들고, 나하고는 이걸 만들었어.”

  “형이 왕실 과학자하고도 알아?”

  제 형이 자랑스럽단 얼굴이다. 기분이 묘하다. 옛날에는 파피루스도 알던 일이다. 그 때도 자랑스러워하던 기억이 난다. 얼굴을 쓸어내린다.

  “응. 알피스 얘기가 아니야. 그 땐 알피스하고 나 둘 다 다른 예전 왕실 과학자 밑에 있었어. 가스터라고.”

  “아하. 그런데 내가 몰랐던 거야?”

  “우리 아버지기도 해.”

  “뭐?”

  파피루스는 흠칫 놀란다.

  “친아버지는 아닌데, 아무튼 우리한텐 누구보다 아버지 같은 사람이야. 우린 지하세계에 같이 나타났어. 언제 어떻게 나타났는진 기억이 안 나는데 아무튼 오래 전이야. 우릴 데려다 키워 주고 이름도 지어 줬어. 넌 과학보다 퍼즐을 좋아해서, 좋아하는 거 하게 해 주기로 했어. 그런데 나는, 음, 물리학을 정말로 좋아했거든.”

  “물리학을?”

  “어. 시공간 야바위를 하다 보면 사람이 좀 고장나는 데가 있다.”

  어깨를 으쓱이곤 기계를 덮은 천을 더 걷어낸다.

  “가스터는 시간축이 좀 이상하단 걸 알아내고, 세이브랑 로드를 관측하는 설비를 개발했어.”

  “프리스크만 하는 건줄 알았는데.”

  “능력 자첸 차라 거야. 차라가 지하에 떨어지는 인간들을 조종했었을 걸. 어쨌든 그 현상은 꼭 인간이 내려왔을 때만 나타났어.”

  주머니에 손을 넣고 뜸을 들인다.

  “가스터하고 알피스는 그 꼬마들의 의지를 가지고 실험을 했어. 그건 생물학 쪽에 가까워서 내가 할 일은 없었어. 난 물리학만 팠으니까.”

  “무슨 실험?”

  파피루스가 기계를 살피러 다가오며 묻는다.

  “인간한테만 있는 의지를 뽑아서 괴물한테 넣는 실험. 그런데 괴물의 몸은 의지를 받아들일 만큼 견고한 물질이 아니어서, 그걸 받은 괴물들은 말 그대로 녹아 버렸어. 가스터는 이걸로 그 비슷한 실험을 하려고 했고.”

  샌즈는 태연한 척 기계를 가리킨다. 그 생각을 하면 입맛이 쓰지만 얼굴을 찡그리고 싶진 않다.

  “그건 또 무슨 실험인데?”

  “의지를 가스로 만드는 거. ‘가스’터는 인간처럼 의지를 이용해서 시간 이동을 할 수 있을 거라고 생각했어. 그래서 안에 들어간 채 의지를 주입하면 의지가 충만해지고 어쩌고 해서, 생각만 하면 짠 하고 원하는 시간으로 갈 수 있단 거야.”

  “잘 안 됐나 보네.”

  “응. 우리가 바라는 식으로는 절대 안 될 걸. 그래서 내가 이건 놔두고 올라간 거야. 이 프로젝트는 포기하려고. 아무튼 가스터는 오랫동안 열심히 준비했으니 괜찮을 거라고, 준비가 됐다고 생각하고 자기 스스로한테 실험을 했어. 알피스하고 했던 의지 주입 실험이 어떻게 됐는지 아니까 별로 내키진 않았는데, 그래도 아버지 겸 상사라서 말리지는 못했어.”

  샌즈는 기억하고 싶지 않다는 듯 기계 반대쪽을 향한다.

  “망했어. 들어가서 의지를 채운 것까진 다 좋아. 그런데 마법으로 된 몸은 역시 내구력이 부족하더라. 천재적인 과학자였는데 실전에선 자기 몸 하나 어떻게 될지 예측 못했어. 녹아 버리더라고. 가스터도 프리스크처럼 말을 못하고 수화만 썼거든? 안에서 점점 온몸이 흐물흐물 흩어져 가면서 손으로는 절대 멈추지 말라고, 계속 하자고 하는 거야. 나하고 알피스는 그걸 고스란히 보고만 있어야 했어.”

  억지로 웃는다.

  “실험은 성공하긴 했어. 시간을 넘긴 넘었으니까. 마법으로 된 몸의 형태가 녹아서, 분자 단위로 다른 시간축에 흩어져 버린 게 문제지. 당연히 그 어디서도 제대로 살아 있진 않아. 과거에 살아 있었다는 흔적까지 다 지워져 버렸어. 가스터란 사람이 있었다는 걸 기억하는 것도 그걸 직접 본 나하고 알피스밖에 없어. 같은 실험을 하려던 사람이 몇 명 더 있긴 했는데 그 사람들도 비슷하게 없어졌어. 그나마 몸 상태가 좀더 안정적이라 다른 시간축까지 흩어지진 않은 것 같지만.”

  “무섭네.”

  파피루스가 숨죽여 말한다.

  “그치. 그런 기억을 갖고, 이런 걸 갖고 살다 보니까……”

  공연히 기계에 발길질을 해 본다. 생각보다 요란하게 차 버렸지만 조금은 속이 후련하다.

  “헤. 이까짓 게 뭐라고, 볼 때마다 그 생각이 나나 몰라. 내가 그런 거다, 내가 만든 거다, 내가 죽인 거다.”

  파피루스가 어깨를 잡아 준다.

  “형 잘못이 아니야.”

  샌즈는 약간 긴장하다가 한숨을 푹 쉰다.

  “그건 그렇지. 보여줄 게 더 있어.”

  어깨를 놓아 준다. 샌즈는 작업대로 걸어 가서 서랍을 열고, 작은 나무상자를 꺼내서 올려 놓는다. 뚜껑을 열고 파피루스에게 보라고 손짓한다.

  “시간 저항 도금을 해서 시간축이 리셋돼도 내용물이 보존되는 상자야. 이건 내 시간축 일지. 꼬마가 폐허에서 나올 때마다 기록을 했어.”

  파피루스는 일지를 꺼내 휙휙 넘겨 본다. 첫 장 윗부분에 알록달록한 선이 잔뜩 그어져 있다.

  “이 선은 뭐야?”

  “유명한 괴물이 죽을 때마다 표시한 거. 일일이 적으려니 한도 끝도 없더라.”

  “주황색이 많네.”

  샌즈는 뒤통수를 긁적인다.

  “어, 그, 그게 너야. 차라가 내 앞에서 돌아갈 때가 있어. 그런데 돌아가선 널 죽이는 거야. 날 이기고 나서는 ‘보통’ 시간선에서도 너랑 다른 괴물들 몇 명은 꼭 죽여. 뼈가 그렇게 좋은지.”

  파피루스는 일지를 더 자세히 읽고, 샌즈는 옆에서 안절부절 못한다. 상자 안에 붉은 무언가가 남아 있는 게 눈에 띈다. 쳐다보고 있자니 고개 든 파피루스의 눈길이 따라온다. 이것도 보여 주기로 하고 조심스레 집어 꺼낸다. 파피루스는 아직도 먼지가 묻어 있는 스카프를 쭈뼛거리며 받아 든다. 다른 시간축에서 바스러진 자기 잔해가 형광등 빛 아래 곱게 반짝인다.

  “이게……,”

  “맞아.”

  “나…….”

  말을 잇지 못하고, 손에 쥔 천조각을 멍하니 들여다본다.

  “내 가루, 어디 뿌렸어?”

  샌즈는 마른침을 삼키며, 동생 낯을 보지도 안 보지도 못하고 그 너머 허공에 초점을 흘린다.

  “그때그때 달랐어. 이 세상엔 네가 좋아하는 게 참 많은데, 남은 너는 한 줌밖에 없어서. 그런데 죽어도 또 죽고, 또 죽으니까, 죽을 때마다 다른 데다 뿌려 주기로 했어. 액션 피규어에, 언다인이 준 깃발에, 냉장고에 있던 스파게티에, 주방에, 전투복에, 침대에.”

  파피루스는 스카프를 살며시 내려 놓고 샌즈를 본다. 샌즈는 아직 할 말이 더 있다.

  “그러다 보니까 어느 날은 뿌린 데다 또 뿌리고 있더라. 더 이상 뿌릴 데가 없어서. 네가 그렇게 많이 죽었어. 그게 실감 났을 땐 정말…… 헤.”

  손을 들어 눈을 가린다. 목이 메이지만 계속 말한다.

  “그래서…… 그래서 네가 제일 좋아하는 건 뭘까, 한참을 고민하다가, 눈밭에 무릎 꿇고 앉아서, 너를 조금 집어서, 내 가슴에 뿌린 적이 있어.”

뼈저리게 기나긴 정적이 흐른다. 동생은 대답이 없고 샌즈는 감히 숨도 쉬지 못한다. 문득 파피루스의 손이 어깨를 감싸고 끌어당긴다. 폭신한 스웨터에 얼굴이 푹 파묻힌다.

  “고마워.”

 

\---------- 

 

  샌즈는 좀 더 편히 자게 되었지만, 파피루스가 대신 잠을 설친다. 매일 같이 자다 보니 모를 수 없다. 스노우딘에서 보내는 연휴 내내 그 모양이다. 마지막 밤에는 둘 다 한 숨도 못 자고, 다음 날 그릴비 부녀와 프리스크를 데려다 주고는 집에 들어오자마자 쓰러지듯 잠이 든다. 그 날도 파피루스는 한밤중에 기겁하며 깨고 만다. 진실을 알고부턴 지나온 시간축들의 기억이 드문드문 돌아오는 모양이다.

  샌즈는 동생이 늘 해주던 것처럼 위로를 한다. 쓰다듬고, 말을 걸고, 다시 잠들 때까지 달래 준다. 못해도 사나흘에 한 번씩 둘 중 하나는 이렇게 깨다 보니 같이 자는 게 좁아도 차라리 더 편하다.

  시간이 흐르며, 그런 밤도 차츰 줄어든다.

 

\---------- 

 

  돌아오는 크리스마스엔 마을에서 제일 넓은 아스고어 집에 모인다. 토리엘 손 잡고 오려고 겨우살이도 걸어 놨나 보다. 그런데 하필 문 위에 걸었고, 아스고어는 안에 있고, 손님 마중은 프리스크가 한다.

  알피스와 언다인이 먼저 같이 들어간다. 둘은 온 동네가 아는 연인이라 상관 없다. 그런데 파피루스와 샌즈도 같이 들어와 버렸다.

  사실 파피루스가 샌즈보다 더 부끄러워 한다. 샌즈 눈엔 동생밖에 안 보여서 그런지도 모른다. 그래서 샌즈가 고개 들고 쳐다보고, 파피루스는 알아듣고 뺨에 살짝 입맞춘다.

  “애도 아니고! 뽀뽀는 무효다! 해골 대 해골 액션을 보여 줘!”

  “저, 쟤넨 형제잖아. 우리가 좀 이상한 애니를 많이 보긴 했지만, 진정해.”

  언다인이 소파 등받이를 움켜쥐고 번쩍 일어서며 외치고, 알피스가 팔걸이 너머로 돌아보며 말린다. 파피루스는 당황해서 그대로 고갤 숙이고 있지만 샌즈는 어깨를 으쓱이며 더 활짝 웃는다.

  “친구들이 부탁하는데 어쩔 수 없지.”

  파피루스는 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 마주본다. 샌즈가 딱 소리나게 이를 맞댄다. 금방 떨어지지만 동생의 뺨은 주황색으로 잔뜩 물들어 있다.

  샌즈는 눈을 찡긋하곤 안으로 들어가며 프리스크의 머리를 쓰다듬는다.

  “바깥 추운데 문 열어놓고 있으면 어떡해. ‘골’병 든다.”

 

\---------- 

 

  언다인과 알피스가 큰 침대 있는 방에서 잔다. 저녁에 메타톤과 냅스타블룩이 같이 왔는데 유령은 침대가 필요 없고 로봇은 필요하다니 둘은 작은 침대 하나 있는 방에서 잔다. 토리엘도 다른 작은 방에서 잔다. 아스고어와 프리스크는 원래 쓰던 방에서 혼자 잔다. 샌즈와 파피루스는 여기서도 소파에서 잔다.

  아스고어는 둘이 넓은 침대를 쓰는 게 낫지 않겠느냐고 하지만, 샌즈는 웃으며 사양한다. 집 주인이기도 하고, 지하세계가 처음 생기고부터 살았으니 몇 천 살은 된 어르신이다. 게다가 키는 이 미터가 넘고 덩치는 뼈다귀 둘을 합친 것보다 크다. 둘이 소파에서 자는 게 훨씬 더 편할 거다. ㄱ자로 된 소파라 파피루스가 긴 쪽, 샌즈가 짧은 쪽에 눕는다. 앉으라고 있는 물건치곤 잠을 자기에도 전혀 나쁘지 않다.

  그렇지만 오늘도 동생이 헐떡이는 소리에 깨고 만다. 주황색 안광을 보고 흠칫한다. 동생의 이런 모습은 볼 때마다 낯설어서 가슴이 내려앉는다.

  “괜찮아?”

  절레절레.

  “형이 안아 줄까?“

  샌즈는 대답을 기다리지도 않고 일어서고, 파피루스는 물음이 끝나기도 전에 고개를 끄덕인다. 소파는 넓어서 둘이 나란히 누워도 넉넉하다. 그래도 동생의 등에 팔을 둘러 꼭 끌어안는다. 오늘은 파피루스가 형의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 잘게 흐느낀다. 옛날 생각이 난다. 그 때 동생을 괴롭힌 건 샌즈 자신이었다. 그 때도 괴로운 진실을 견뎌야 했다. 동생 머리를 쓰다듬는다.

  “또 죽는 꿈 꿨어?”

  이번에 고개 젓는 건 좀 의외다. 대답하는 목소리가 몹시 떨린다.

  “형이 죽었어. 날 지켜 주려다가. 형이 먼지가 되는 걸 보면서 그 동안 형 기분이 어땠을지 알 것 같았어. 그렇게 오랫동안.”

  무어라 대꾸할 말을 찾지 못하고 그저 이마에 살며시 입맞춘다. 잠시 그대로 있는데, 파피루스가 고개를 들어 자기 이를 깊이 겹쳐 온다. 고이 받아 주다가, 남의 집 거실에 있단 게 생각난다.

  “야, 여기 우리 집 아닌 거 알지?”

  “형, 제발.”

  동생의 간절한 바람을 뿌리치지 못한다.

  파피루스가 영혼을 띄우고, 샌즈도 이어 띄운다. 옷가지 너머로 갈빗대가 스치는 감촉마저 아찔하다. 다시 이를 포갠다. 불편한데 흐뭇하다. 으스러지게 부둥켜 안긴다. 동생이 편히 자리 잡도록 다리를 벌려 준다. 갈비뼈끼리 빠듯이 비벼지고, 영혼들이 바짝 이끌리고, 이리저리 이 부딪는 소리가 또각 또각 울린다.

  옷자락 아래로 슬그머니 손이 들어와 갈비뼈 안쪽을 더듬는다. 선을 그어야 할 때다. 좋다 못해 황홀할 정도지만……

  “여기선 좀 아니야.”

  속삭이고 숨을 고르며, 손으로 동생의 허리에서부터 등골을 따라 쓸어 올려서 어깻죽지를 감싼다.

  “팝, 어…… 뭘 하고 싶은진 알겠는데…… 그걸, 여기서 하긴, 좀 그래.”

  “알았어.”

  파피루스는 군말 없이 수긍하곤 손을 꺼내 흉곽 아래쪽에 덮는다. 따뜻하고 든든하다.

  “근데 형이 다른 해 보고 싶은 게 있어.”

  "응?"

  “그게 이론적으론 가능한데, 음, 실제로 해본 적은 없지만 아마……”

  굳이 설명하길 그만두고 입 안에 마법을 집중해 본다. 뼈가 간질거리나 싶더니 아래쪽에 형체가 있는 듯 없는 듯 말랑말랑한 덩어리가 생기는 게 느껴진다. 쏙 내밀어 본다. 파피루스는 아무 말을 하지 않는다.

  “왜 말이 없어? 혀가 똑 떨어졌냐?”

  파피루스는 피식 웃더니 샌즈의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻곤 소리죽여 키들키들 웃는다.

  “나 형 참 좋아하는데 그건 좀 무리다.”

  그러고는 슬금슬금 물러나려던 차에, 파르스름한 타액이 고이다 방울져 뚝 떨어지자 움찔한다.

  “엑, 지저분하게 이건 또 뭐야.”

  “너한테만 묻히면 되지 않을까?”

  “내 말이 그거라고!”

  써보지도 못하고 없애긴 아까운데.

  “무슨 맛이게?”

  저 눈빛은, 흘겨 보는 걸까? 아무튼 동생은 다시 몸을 숙이고 샌즈의 혀에 이를 대어 온다. 샌즈는 목을 젖히며 파피루스의 가지런한 아랫니를 혀끝으로 스윽 훑어 본다. 동생은 조금 떨고 있다. 두 손으로 얼굴을 붙잡아, 조금 벌어지는 잇새로 혀를 집어넣고, 이빨들 안쪽 면까지 하나하나 의미심장하게 핥는다.

  떨어지고 나서도 파피루스는 입을 다물지 못한다. 멍한 얼굴이다.

  “어때? 좋았어?”

  “나쁘진…… 않은데,”

  손가락으로 혀를 톡 건드리며 핀잔을 준다.

  “이제 좀 치워. 파란 거 소파에 다 묻잖아!”

 

\---------- 

 

  바스락바스락 소리에 눈을 뜬다. 딴엔 조용히 하려나 본데 덜그럭거리기까지 한다. 놔두고 따뜻한 동생 품에나 더 파고드려니까, 이번엔 전자음 웃음 소리에 커피 추출기 돌아가는 소리. 한숨이 난다. 그냥 일어나야 하나 보다. 아침에 일어나긴 안 그래도 힘든데 파피루스랑 얽혀 있다 일어나자니 더 힘들다. 깨우지 않으려고 조심해서 팔을 풀고 잠든 사이 갈비뼈 위로 말려 올라간 티셔츠를 내려 척추를 덮는다. 겉옷을 걸치고 주방으로 간다. 메타톤이 찬장을 뒤지며 컵을 찾고 있다. 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로 빈말이나 건넨다.

  “아래쪽 찾는 거 도와 줄게요. 메타톤씨가 위쪽 찾아 봐요. 키 차이가 있으니까.”

  “찾은 것 같으니 자긴 그냥 있어요.”

  아니나 다를까 컵 두 개를 꺼내어 싱크대에 올려 놓고 물이 끓길 기다린다.

  “동생이랑 꼭 안고 자는 거 보기 좋던데요. 귀여워.”

  “헤, 눈썰미 좋네요.”

  나른한 침묵. 메타톤은 에스프레소에 설탕을 타고 냉장고로 가서 우유를 꺼내 온다. 샌즈는 싱크대에 기대어 지켜본다. 뭘 하든 멋있어 보여서 조금 부러운 것 같기도. 자고 일어나서 눌린 머리카락마저 근사하단 건 상식을 뛰어넘는다. 메타톤이 커피를 건넨다. 받고 보니 손뼈가 따끈해서 좋다.

  “호텔에서 해주던 공연 재밌었는데.”

  뜬금없긴 하지만 두 사람이 말을 섞기도 퍽 오랜만이다.

  “저도 재밌었어요. 뼈 개그를 알아봐 주실 줄은 몰랐죠.”

  메타톤은 피식 하다가 킥킥대며 한 번 더 웃곤, 커피를 홀짝인다.

  “재미 없었으면 뽑지도 않았어요. MTT는 최고만 취급하니까.”

  “훌륭한 코미디언이죠. 코미—”

  “코믹 샌즈.”

  샌즈의 입꼬리가 더 올라간다.

  “알피스가 EX 개조를 잘 해 줘서 좋겠네요. 바퀴 달린 계산기보단 훨씬 멋있어요.”

  “그렇죠. 다리가 있단 건 정말 대단해.”

  메타톤은 길다란 다리를 자랑스레 쭉 뻗어서 싱크대에 올려 놓는다.

  “제가 따라하다간 넘어지겠네요.”

  메타톤은 또 웃고는 계속 그 포즈를 취한 채 커피를 마신다. 로봇이 뭐 마시면 어디로 가나 싶은데, 해골이 마셔도 갈 데가 없긴 하다.

  “난 네모였을 때도 멋있었을 걸.”

  “파피루스는 그 때부터 팬이긴 했어요.”

  “그랬구나. 사람들이 나 따라한다고 네모 몸매를 만드려고 했던 건 알아요.”

  그러다 잠시 뜸을 들인다.

  “동생은 이제 샌즈 쪽이 더 취향인 거 같던데?”

  샌즈는 입에 있던 커피를 뿜을 뻔한다. 메타톤은 노래하듯 놀려 댄다.

  “얼굴 파래지는 거 좀 봐! 완전 브라콤이네.”

  파피루스가 주방에 들어서다가 메타톤을 보고 화들짝 놀란다. 여전히 팬인가 보다. 호텔 공연 했단 거 굳이 말 안 했는데, 괜찮겠지. 메타톤은 마침내 다리를 내린다.

  “도와줄 거 있나요?”

  “아, 그냥 우유 마시려고요.”

  샌즈 곁으로 와서 컵을 들여다보고는 질색을 한다.

  “형도 우유나 마셔! 커피 마시면 키 안 커!”

  “팝, 형은 어차피 안 커.”

  “평생 땅꼬마 해라!”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 어깨에 팔을 착 얹는다. 다른 괴물이 그랬더라면 넘어지라고 순간이동해버렸을 거다. 메타톤은 파피루스에게 우유를 따라 건네고 샌즈를 보며 웃는다.

  “힐 신으면 커지는데.”

  “그건 안 내키네요.”

  “아쉬워라.”

 

\---------- 

 

  연휴가 끝나고, 여느 때와 다름없는 일상이 이어진다. 파피루스는 새 학기 수업을 다닌다. 샌즈에겐 동생의 빈 자리가 잃어버린 무엇처럼 허전하다.

  가끔씩 현관문을 열고 돌아와 신발을 벗으면서 파피루스를 부르는데 파피루스는 집에 안 들어와 있을 때가 있다. 텔레비전 보고 놀자고 하려는데 공부하기 바빠 보일 때가 있다. 먼저 가서 자고 있다가 동생이 들어올 때 깬다. 끌어안고 잠을 청하면서도 동생은 중얼중얼 식자재 이름을 외다 잠든다.

  가끔씩 빈 집 들어가기가 내키지 않아서 늦게까지 연구실에 남아 본다. 평소처럼 효율을 최우선으로 따지지 않고 완벽을 따지며 실험을 한다. 가끔씩 토리엘의 학교에 들러 아이들 실습을 시켜 주거나 토리엘과 농담 따먹기를 하는 날이 늘었다. 오랫동안 이만큼 쓸쓸하던 적이 없다.

  가끔씩 그렇게 딴청을 피우다 느즈막히 집에 가는데 파피루스가 일부러 일찍 와 있는 날이 있다. 소파에 기대고 있다가, 샌즈가 문을 열자마자 기다렸다는 듯 돌아본다. 어딘지 초조한 분위기에, 미소는 왠지 힘이 없고, 같이 보내는 저녁이 예전보다 세 시간은 짧다. 

  조금씩 조금씩 마음 같지 않게 엇나가는 나날이, 내심 서운하다.

 

\---------- 

 

  파피루스 시험 끝나는 날이다. 같이 앉아서 아침을 먹는데 긴장이 되는지 발을 들었다 놨다 안절부절 못한다. 타일 바닥이라 발을 내려놓을 때마다 소리가 난다. 파피루스는 학교로 가고, 샌즈는 뺨에 입맞춰 배웅해 주고, 얼마 후 저도 연구실로 출근한다. 오늘 시험이 마지막이랬다. 동생이 한없이 기특하다. 어서 집에 가서 축하해 주고 같이 쉬고 싶다.

  그런데 동생이 연구실 문을 박차고 들이닥칠 줄은 몰랐다. 문짝이 꽝 하고 벽에 부딪쳤다 튕겨난다. 파피루스가 후다닥 달려와서 샌즈가 앉아 있던 의자의 등받이를 잡고 자기 쪽으로 빙글 돌린다.

  “끝났어! 시험 끝났어! 진짜 끝났어!”

  소리를 지르면서 의자 등받이에서 샌즈의 어깨로 손을 옮기고, 이를 포갠다.

  샌즈는 뿌리치고 싶지 않아 마주 이를 얽는다. 문이 열려 있어서 지나가던 사람이 볼지도 모른다. 시끄럽게 야단을 한 탓에 누가 굳이 무슨 일인지 보러 올지도 모른다. 아무래도 좋다. 고개를 젖히고 파피루스의 옷깃을 붙잡아 더 가까이 끌어당긴다. 손을 놓고 입을 떼고 나선 동생에게 웃어 준다. 환하게, 진심을 담아.

  “수고했어, 팝.”

  동생을 다시 껴안는다. 파피루스도 팔을 감고 마주 안는다.

  “너 진짜 열심히 하더라. 그러고도 떨어지면, 너희 학교 찾아가서 따져 버릴 거야.”

  “붙을 자신 있어! 이제 형하고 더 같이 있을 수 있어!”

  샌즈는 물러서며 더 활짝 웃는다.

  “당연하지. 나 일 거의 다 끝났는데, 마무리만 좀 할게. 집에 같이 가자.”

 

\---------- 

 

  집에 온다. 아주 오랜만에 같이 저녁을 먹고, 옛날처럼 같이 텔레비전을 본다. 그러는 내내 파피루스는 왠지 안절부절 못한다. 식탁에 앉아 얘기하는 내내 발을 들썩거리고, 소파에서 텔레비전을 보면서는 샌즈의 손을 붙잡고 손가락 끝마디에서 손목 관절까지 뼈마디를 하나하나 더듬으며 세어 내리다, 거꾸로 손목에서 손끝까지 다시 세기 시작한다.

  손뼈가 열 번짼가 헤아려질 때쯤 속을 떠 본다.

  “가만 있질 못하네.”

  파피루스는 고갤 들고 쳐다보더니, 슬쩍 눈을 피하고는, 제 두 손 사이에 샌즈의 손을 끼워 살며시 깍지를 낀다.

  “형이랑 영혼을 잇고 싶어.”

  샌즈는 마른침을 삼킨다.

  “그동안 너무 바빠서 그런 거 꿈도 못 꿨잖아. 예전처럼 형이랑 닿아 있고 싶어. 난 그 느낌이 좋더라. 행복해져. 아무 걱정 없어지는 것도 같고.”

  “무슨 뜻인지 알아.”

  샌즈는 진지한 눈으로 쳐다본다.

  “‘가슴을 여는’ 대화를 하자는 거지?”

  잠시 정적이 흐르더니 파피루스가 푸흡 하고 웃는다.

  “예압. TV 끄자. 안고 키스하고 싶어. 단둘이 있고 싶어. 다 하고 싶어……. ‘가릴 거’ 하나도 없이!”

  샌즈도 웃음을 터뜨린다. 파피루스가 농담을 받아쳐 주는 건 정말 드문 일이다. 하잔 대로 텔레비전을 끄고 같이 동생 방으로 올라간다. 샌즈 방보단 깨끗하고 침대도 더 커서 어차피 같이 잘 땐 거기서 잔다. 침대에 올라가 마주 보고 앉는다. 둘 다 다리를 펴도 파피루스의 다리는 샌즈 양 쪽으로 쭉 뻗어 있고, 샌즈의 발은 파피루스 허벅지 중간쯤밖에 가지 않는다. 형광등은 끄고 침대 옆 스탠드만 밝혀 두었다. 정말로 단둘만 남는다. 조마조마하고 설렌다.

  나란히 영혼을 불러낸다. 파피루스가 먼저 자기 갈비뼈 안으로 손을 넣는다. 반팔 입고 다닐 날씨라 속옷이 거치적거리지도 않는다. 영혼을 손으로 잡고 조심조심 꺼낸다. 은은한 주황 빛이 주위를 조금 밝힌다. 동생은 들뜬 표정이다. 걱정이나 불안이라곤 한 점도 찾아볼 수 없다. 형을 완전히 믿는다는 게 또렷하게 보인다. 목이 메이고 영혼이 떨린다. 샌즈도 서툴게 한 손으로 자기 옷을 걷어 올리고, 다른 손을 흉곽 안에 넣어 영혼을 찾는다. 손가락에 눌리기만 했는데도 저릿저릿하다. 정말로 제자리에 가만 두어야 할 것에 손을 댄다니 조바심이 들 뿐일지도 모르겠지만. 살그머니 감싸 쥐고 갈비뼈 아래로 내어 놓는다. 차가워서 손이 시리다.

  연약해 보인다. 본디 연약하다. 파피루스처럼 씩씩한 녀석도 영혼만은 연약하다. 몸 약한 샌즈의 것은 훨씬 더하다. 손에 쥔 채로 한참을 그저 쳐다본다. 파르스름하게 빛나는 하트 모양 마법 덩어리다. 전류가 흐르는 것처럼 파란 불티가 어지러이 일렁인다. 저걸 남의 손에 들려 줘도 되나 싶다가, 파피루스 손만큼 안전한 데도 없다는 걸 깨닫는다. 두 번 다시 고민하지 않고 영혼 든 손을 내민다. 다른 사람을 이만큼씩이나 신뢰할 수 있다는 건 보통 일이 아니다. 그렇지만 파피루스는 마법을 샌즈보다 훨씬 더 섬세하게 다룰 줄 안다. 샌즈가 더 잘하는 건 피하기밖에 없다. 공격을 피하고, 싸움을 피하고, 문제를 피하고.

  파피루스는 말없이 영혼을 받아 들고 샌즈의 빈 손에 자기 영혼을 건넨다. 아무 걱정이 없어진다고 한 게 무슨 뜻인지, 받자마자 실감한다. 손에 쥔 동생 영혼이 따뜻하다. 제 영혼을 쥐는 동생 손도 따뜻하다. 파피루스의 엄지가 영혼을 쓸어내리자, 사랑받고 있다는 실감이 물밀듯이 밀려와 뼈에 사무친다. 정신이 아뜩하고 숨이 벅차다. 그저 사랑받는다. 그저 사랑스럽다. 이윽고 동생의 영혼에도 그 감각을 돌려준다.

  “이게 다였나?”

  “별로야?”

  동생의 표정이 확 어두워진다. 샌즈는 눈 위 뼈를 찡긋한다.

  “내 마음 너도 느끼고 있잖아. 별로인 것 같아?”

  동생은 머뭇거리다 고개를 딱 한 번 젓는다.

  “그냥, 생각했던 것만큼 아슬아슬하진 않아서. 뭐 대단한 거일 줄 알았지. 아, 대단한 건 맞는데, 그냥…… 내가 생각했던 그런 게 아니라고. 무슨 말인지 알지?”

  “알 것 같아.”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 영혼을 가만히 내려다 보다 묻는다. 

  “누울까? 이건 데이트 책에도 안 나오니까, 하고 싶은 대로 해도 괜찮을 거야!”

  “그래. 하다 보면 알게 되겠지.”

  영혼을 조심히 든 채 무릎걸음으로 파피루스 옆에 가서 앉는다. 잠시 둘 다 말이 없다.

  “따뜻하다.”

  “이제 여름인데?”

  파피루스가 어리둥절해 하자 샌즈는 후드에 얼굴을 묻고 소리죽여 웃는다.

  “아니, 네가 따뜻하다고. 네 마음이 따뜻해. 좀 어색하기도 한데 그래도 좋다. 내 생각 많이 해주고 있었네.”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 어깨에 고개를 기댄다.

  “엄청 많이 하지.”

  “그러게. 내가 몰라줬나 보다.”

  샌즈는 손에 쥔 영혼을 바라본다. 언제부턴지, 어째선지, 눈앞이 어룽어룽 흐려 온다. 더운 물방울이 영혼에 톡 떨어지자 파피루스가 소스라친다.

  “형, 괜찮아?”

  걱정 말라고 얼른 고개를 끄덕인다.

  “별 거 아니야. 그냥 좀, 아, 모르겠다. 이런 거 너무 오랜만이네.”

  동생의 영혼을 소중하게 쥔 채, 다른 손으론 눈을 훔친다.

  “헤. 나 왜 이러냐. 애도 아니고. 부끄럽게.”

  그러자 동생 손이 샌즈의 티셔츠 자락을 잡아서 홀랑 걷어 올린다. 오싹한 전율이 등골을 훑어 내린다. 다른 손은 조심스레 샌즈의 갈비뼈 아래로 들어와서는…… 그저 영혼을 제자리에 돌려 놓는다. 샌즈는 떨리는 손을 의식하며 동생의 영혼도 다시 넣어 준다. 파피루스는 샌즈의 뺨에 살포시 이를 가져다 댄다.

  “나 정말 사랑받는구나.”

  아스라이 앞서 가던 마음, 동생은 알까? 못내 아쉽고도, 족히 따뜻하다.

  “형도 나 사랑하잖아. 우리 둘 다 똑같아! 정말 다행이야.”

  웃는다. 파피루스는 환하게, 샌즈는 떠들썩하게. 샌즈는 동생의 목에 팔을 두르고 끌어안는다.

  “오늘 좋았어. 나중에 또 하자.”

  그대로 안은 채 베개 위 발랑 드러눕는다.

  “나 다음엔 안 울 거야.”

  파피루스는 옆으로 내려와 샌즈와 나란히 눕고, 제 팔로 마주 꽉 껴안는다.

  “그건 모르지. 또 울어도 돼. 우는 건 나쁜 게 아니야!”

  “그래, 네 말이 맞다.”


End file.
